NUANCES DE POURPRE ET DE ROSE
by Ashley Crimson
Summary: Alors que la sombre vérité entourant le massacre du clan Uchiha est sur le point d'être révélée, l'héritier refait surface à Konoha après sa réintégration officielle en tant que membre de l'ANBU. Sakura, qui assimilait Itachi à un meurtrier froid et calculateur, voit son monde s'écrouler et changer petit à petit suite à leur rencontre. [ItaSaku]
1. Prologue

_**Mots de l'auteure :** L'univers de Naruto et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est aussi valable pour Itachi et heureusement pour lui, Dieu sait ce que j'en ferai), on les doit à ce bon vieux Kishimoto sans qui ma vie serait d'un ennui mortel.  
_

* * *

 _ **NUANCES DE POURPRE ET DE ROSE**_

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

 _ **Pays de l'Herbe – 13 mois plus tôt**_

 _"Une coupe de saké", commanda-t-elle tout en se laissant tomber sans aucune grâce sur un des tabourets en bois vieilli faisant face au comptoir du bar. Le gérant du lieu, un homme en surpoids d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux gras et à la barbe aussi proéminente que son ventre, lui lança un regard dédaigneux qui lui aurait valu une belle droite de la part de la kunoichi si son statut de civil ne lui octroyait pas une telle protection. Ca et le fait qu'il soit le seul à des kilomètres à la ronde à pouvoir lui servir ce foutu verre d'alcool qui lui ferait oublier tout le reste._

 _"Z'êtes sûre que c'est raisonnable, ma belle ?"_

 _Quelques heures plus tôt, Ichiro venait de rendre l'âme. Tout simplement. Pendant un instant, sa tête reposait sainement sur ses épaules. La seconde d'après, elle roulait au sol. Sans transition. Un coup de katana propre. Net. Précis. Aucun compromis. Et dans un ou deux jours à présent, Sakura serait celle qui l'annoncerait à l'Hokage. En même temps que l'échec de cette foutue mission. Sa première mission officielle en tant que Jounin. Et déjà porteuse d'une funeste nouvelle qu'elle ramènerait avec elle à la maison et qu'elle traînerait pendant encore quelques mois tel un boulet en métal rigide et froid. Aussi froid que le corps sans vie et décapité d'Ichiro._

 _Même si le choix de cet endroit se voulait forcé, Sakura savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas meilleur lieu pour noyer son inquiétude. L'alcool l'aidait grandement à traverser les étapes du deuil. Ou, en tout cas, à oublier l'expression d'horreur qui hantait le regard de son défunt coéquipier alors que son visage roulait sur le sol terreux de la forêt, à quelques mètres d'elle. Une coupe de saké supplémentaire et elle oublierait sans doute ce détail. Elle se plaisait à le croire._

 _"J'ai commandé une foutue coupe de saké", répéta-t-elle en insistant lourdement avec un regard entendu. Le gérant resta de marbre quelques secondes, considérant sûrement les chances que la jeune kunoichi, bien qu'éméchée, lui décoche ou non un crochet. Par expérience, les clients en état d'ébriété n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. Encore moins les ninjas. Il attrapa donc la bouteille d'alcool de riz dans un soupir résigné et, au lieu de se contenter de remplir la coupe de la jeune femme, il posa le récipient en argile sur le comptoir._

 _"Vous d'vriez manger un morceau si vous voulez mon avis", se contenta-t-il d'ajouter sur la défensive._

 _"Je me fous de votre avis" lança Sakura, congédiant le gérant pour quelques minutes. Elle le regarda s'éloigner pour servir d'autres clients dans le fond de la pièce. S'il avait été présent, Naruto l'aurait sûrement consolée en la prenant dans ses bras. Saï aurait posé une main compatissante sur son épaule – enfin, aussi compatissante qu'il pouvait le feindre – et aurait ajouté que, statistiquement parlant, l'espérance de vie des shinobis n'excédait pas la trentaine. Quant à Kakashi, il n'aurait pas fait d'esclandre et se serait contenté de lui passer une main dans les cheveux, dans geste paternel, en lui disant que tout irait bien. Tsunade lui aurait suggéré avec un ton emprunt d'ironie d'aller chercher ses tripes à l'endroit où elle les avait oubliées. Après tout, elle se laissait difficilement abattre d'ordinaire, ayant hérité du caractère impassible de son maître. Et pourtant, elle se retrouvait là, pathétique, attablée dans un bar miteux, accablée par une tristesse incohérente. Ou la culpabilité. Elle n'arrivait pas à trancher._

 _Elle se reprendrait au petit matin. Quelques heures supplémentaires se voulaient nécessaires afin qu'elle puisse se re-confectionner une armure solide. Une façade de kunoichi digne de ce nom. Elle ne connaissait pas particulièrement Ichiro. Assigné de manière temporaire à son équipe, les deux autres étant elle ne savait où à faire elle ne savait quoi pour le village, aucun lien d'aucune sorte ne les unissait. Mais si pour elle Ichiro ne représentait qu'un nom et un visage, il avait sans doute une famille ou des proches qui l'attendaient à Konoha. Leur monde s'écroulerait lentement une fois qu'elle passerait les grandes portes du village. Parfois, elle rêvait d'être un homme. Elle aurait fait un bien meilleur shinobi. Les études pompeuses parlaient d'elles-mêmes, après tout. Les kunoichi mourraient prématurément sur les missions classées importantes. Sakura se plaisait toutefois à contredire ce stéréotype mais parfois, la pression quotidienne lors de ce genre de missions la rappelait à l'ordre rapidement. Brutalement. Presque de façon inhumaine._

 _"C'est tout c'que vous prendrez, jeune homme ?" s'adressa le gérant à la personne assise à gauche de Sakura. Jusqu'à présent, elle se croyait toute seule accoudée au bar._

 _"Oui."_

 _Tout en sirotant le saké abandonné près d'elle, la jeune femme pivota légèrement sur la gauche afin d'associer un visage à cette voix. Elle manqua de recracher instantanément le contenu de sa coupe lorsqu'elle reconnut l'homme assis à ses côtés. Bien qu'il ne porte pas la cape noire affublée de nuages rouges, signe de son allégeance à l'organisation criminelle la plus célèbre du monde ninja, impossible de se méprendre quant à son identité. Itachi Uchiha. Sans cape reconnaissable. Sans chapeau de paille à clochette. Le meurtrier psychopathe le plus recherché de Konoha – leur village natal – se tenait là, à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle. Et lorsque son regard hypnotisant accrocha celui de Sakura, la jeune femme se figea sur place alors qu'un frisson désagréable remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Des scénarios sanglants inondèrent son esprit alors qu'elle envisageait sérieusement la possibilité de le tuer sur-le-champ. De l'inconscience pure. Mais l'alcool ingurgité n'aidait en rien._

 _"Je te suggère de rester sagement assise, Sakura", conseilla-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme et bien trop douce pour un ninja de sa trempe. La kunoichi se prépara à quitter sa place, amorçant un mouvement dans la direction de la sortie sans tenir compte de l'avertissement, avant que la voix du nukenin ne vienne une nouvelle fois rompre le silence._

 _"Je n'ai aucune intention de te faire du mal", ajouta-t-il en fixant de ses yeux onyx un point invisible sur le mur devant lui. Son ton semblait honnête. Après tout, s'il voulait réellement engager un combat contre elle, ne l'aurait-il pas déjà initié ?_

 _"J'ai du mal à le croire" répondit-elle tout de même. Rester tranquillement assise alors que l'adrénaline parcourait toutes les cellules de son corps devenait de plus en plus compliqué. Un semblant de sourire sembla se dessiner à la commissure des lèvres du brun à sa remarque, mais Sakura n'y porta guère plus d'attention. Quand elle se leva lentement de sa chaise, cette fois, il ne fit aucune intervention pour la retenir._

 _Dans le rapport de mission qu'elle remettrait en mains propres à Tsunade cinq jours plus tard, elle ne mentionnerait Itachi Uchiha nulle part._

* * *

 _ **Pays du Feu – De nos jours**_

 _Des produits de beauté en tout genre parsemaient le sol de sa salle de bains. Des tubes de vernis à ongles, des rouges à lèvres aux couleurs indecentes, et autres accessoires dont elle ignorait l'utilité et l'existence même recouvraient littéralement le sol de la pièce. Elle rentrait de quatorze heures de garde à l'hôpital, épuisée, vidée de toute énergie, pour tomber sur un bordel sans nom dans son propre appartement._

 _"Ino, ramène tes fesses ici !"_

 _"Tu dépasses largement le niveau humain de décibels, Sakura. Épargne mes tympans, je t'en prie" résonna la voix de l'accusée depuis le salon._

 _"Ino-"_

 _"C'est bon, j'arrive, une minute..."_

 _"Ino-"_

 _"Quoi à la fin ?! T'as une capacité à mettre les gens en pétard en seulement quelques secondes qui est déconcertante, t'en es consciente au moins ?" lança la blonde depuis la porte de la salle de bains. "Oh la vache, t'as une tête horrible ma pauvre Sakura. T'as perdu un patient ou quoi ?"_

 _"T'as remarqué le bordel que tu as foutu dans ma salle de bains en seulement quelques heures ?"_

 _"NOTRE salle de bains."_

 _"TON bordel", précisa Sakura alors que la blonde entreprit de ramasser ce qui trainait au sol. "Shikamaru vient d'avoir une semaine congés à compté de ce matin. Post-retour de mission. Traduction : si tu allais lui rendre une petite visite ? Disons, d'une semaine... Vous pourriez enfin discuter et remettre les choses à plat."_

 _"Aucune chance que je lui rende visite" renchérit la blonde. "Il s'est mis lui-même dans cette situation. Il peut s'en sortir sans mon aide."_

 _S'accroupissant aux côtés de sa meilleure amie, Sakura attrapa un tube de gloss pailleté entre ses doigts, avant de le ranger dans la trousse de maquillage à présent ouverte au sol. Les deux jeunes femmes terminèrent de ranger la pièce en silence, ainsi que le reste de l'appartement. Leurs plannings respectifs à l'hôpital laissaient peu de place pour des futilités de ce genre. Faire le ménage et tenir les quelques pièces propres ne faisaient pas partie de leurs priorités. Elles se salissaient quotidiennement les mains lors des missions d'assassinat. Pas en récurant les toilettes._

 _"Tu l'as trompé deux jours avant qu'il te trompe" relança Sakura. "Vous avez tous les deux déconné sur ce coup. Admets-le et réconciliez-vous. J'en ai marre de devoir me cacher derrière des stands de ramen dès que je le croise dans le village."_

 _"Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire ça."_

 _"Pas à voix haute", précisa la médic en attrapant le linge propre étendu depuis déjà quelques jours. Une odeur de lavande lui chatouilla les narines alors qu'elle pliait une serviette de toilette bleue marine. Le même bleu qui ornait les coussins du canapé du salon. La coordination des couleurs étant le symptôme majeur de l'obsession compulsive dont souffrait Ino lorsqu'il s'agissait de décoration. Elle se souvenait encore de la scène que la blonde avait faite lorsqu'elle avait ramené un rideau beige pour couvrir la porte-fenêtre du balcon._

 _"Tu tiens à cette serviette ou est-ce que je peux te l'enfoncer dans la gorge jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ?" demanda Ino._

 _"J'y tiens. Et au risque de t'énerver davantage, je ne me souviens pas que Shikamaru et toi étiez dans une relation exclusive. Aux dernières nouvelles, vous en étiez à la phase parties-de-jambes-en-l'air-incognito dans les vestiaires de l'hôpital. Est-ce qu'on peut réellement parler de tromperie alors que vous n'êtes même pas dans une relation officielle ?"_

 _"La phase quoi ?"_

 _"Demande à ton petit-copain."_

 _"Petit-copain... Tu rends les choses tellement sérieuses. On a couché ensemble quelques fois, c'est tout."_

 _"Raison de plus. Pourquoi faire tant d'histoires si c'est juste du sexe ?" lui rappela Sakura. "Maintenant sors de là que je puisse prendre une douche."_

 _Deux jours de repos. Le décompte commençait à peine qu'Ino lui tapait déjà sur les nerfs._

* * *

 _"A la base, ils fabriquaient les préservatifs avec des intestins d'animaux. Tu savais ?"_

 _En ce premier jour de repos depuis des semaines, Sakura en arriva à la conclusion que Dieu n'existait pas. Car si une force invisible régissait le monde depuis là-haut, elle ne l'obligerait pas à écouter ce genre d'idioties. Pour évacuer son désarroi, elle leva les yeux au ciel et accrocha son regard à un aigle qui volait en cercles concentriques autour du terrain d'entraînement où elle s'était installée quelques minutes plus tôt avec Naruto. Jounin, tout comme elle, il supervisait à présent sa propre équipe d'élèves : Konohamaru et ses deux autres compères, en vue du futur examen Chunnin. Saï, également de repos, leurs faisait l'honneur de sa présence et d'interventions littéraires incongrues dont elle se serait bien passée._

 _"Dans quel genre de livre peut-on sainement lire ça ?" lui demanda-t-elle._

 _"Santé et sexualité : une symbiose naturelle."_

 _"Sérieusement... Comment une librairie digne de ce nom peut vendre ce genre de torchon ?"_

 _"C'est écrit dedans que les hommes qui lisent du porno produisent beaucoup plus de sperme" ajouta Naruto._

 _"Passionnant...", ironisa Sakura._

 _"Je ne suis pas encore arrivé à ce passage", répondit Saï._

 _"Bon, ça suffit vous deux. Je ne suis pas venue ici sur un jour de congés pour débattre sur ce genre de conneries", les coupa la jeune femme, "même si je suis consciente que Kakashi tient une part de responsabilité importante dans tout ça..." ajouta-t-elle en arrachant le livre des mains de Saï. Elle feuilleta quelques pages distraitement, avant de s'arrêter sur un passage et d'en lire le contenu._

 _"Alors ?", taquina Naruto, "Ça t'intéresse, avoue."_

 _"Tu savais que dans les cas de rupture de frein, la femme est souvent placé au-dessus ?" demanda Sakura._

 _Naruto lui adressa un regard confus. "Rupture de quoi ?"_

 _"Ton pénis se coupe en deux", expliqua-t-elle, réfrénant un sourire en voyant la tête du blond se décomposer._

 _"T'es pas sérieuse ?!" demanda-t-il._

 _"Bien sûr que non, triple idiot. Mais je suis convaincue que tu seras le premier à rendre ça possible si vous continuez tous les deux à parler de ce genre de choses en public", les menaça-t-elle avant de se laisser distraire quelques secondes par un échange de coups bruyant entre Konohamaru et sa coéquipière rousse._

 _La petite Moegi heurta le sol de plein fouet en étouffant un cri de douleur. Naruto lança un regard approbateur à son élève, lui signifiant que l'entraînement portait ses fruits. Sakura pouvait se projeter sans mal quelques années auparavant, lorsqu'elle-même se trouvait à la place de Moegi. Échangeant des coups avec ses coéquipiers, et cherchant désespérément la reconnaissance dans le regard protecteur de Kakashi. En tant que Genin. Puis en tant que Chuunin. A présent, elle se savait reconnue à sa juste valeur en tant que kunoichi et ne cherchait plus à faire ses preuves. Encore moins à impressionner son ex-sensei. Ne plus rien attendre de personne se voulait décevant dans un sens. Il fallait chercher une motivation ailleurs. Se montrer responsable. Adulte. Assumer ses choix de vie. Et Sasuke, le prodige Uchiha, en était l'exemple parfait._

 _"Ne fais pas ça, Sakura-chan", l'interrompit Naruto dans le fil de ses pensées._

 _"Ne pas faire quoi ?" demanda-t-elle._

 _"Naruto-kun", intervint Saï, "tes élèves te font signe. On dirait que la faim commence à se faire ressentir."_

 _Konohamaru poussa un cri depuis le milieu du terrain d'entraînement, et Naruto s'engagea dans la direction du petit groupe, remettant à plus tard la réponse de Sakura restée en suspens. L'attention de la jeune femme se reporta sur Saï. Même si son intégration dans l'Équipe 7 fut brève, le temps passé ensemble s'était montré formateur sur bien des points. Malgré sa sociabilité largement discutable, le brun savait reconnaître les signes de tension entre ses deux coéquipiers, et tirer profit de ce genre de situation._

 _"Tu as cette absence dans le regard quand tu penses à lui", expliqua-t-il. "Naruto l'a aussi. Vous pensez souvent à lui tous les deux même si vous n'en parlez jamais."_

 _"Merci, Saï", se contenta d'ajouter Sakura._

 _"Que ferais-tu différemment si tu pouvais revenir en arrière ?" demanda-t-il._

 _"Demande-moi ça une autre fois", répondit-elle en baillant. "Pas à neuf heures du matin."_

 _"Quelle différence ça fait ?"_

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ?" répondit-elle en espérant changer de sujet._

 _"J'essaye d'appliquer un nouveau concept que j'ai lu dans un livre d'art la semaine dernière."_

 _"Quel concept ?"_

 _"Les jeux d'ombre et lumière."_

 _Sakura ne connaissait pas grand chose à l'art. Encore moins au dessin. Mais elle fit mine de s'intéresser à ce que Saï lui montra au fil des pages. Son regard s'arrêta sur le croquis d'un arbre noir et sinistre, siégeant au centre d'une clairière colorée et teintée de rose. L'air sembla changer autour d'eux alors que des feuilles mortes s'élevèrent à quelques centimètres du sol dans un tourbillon harmonieux qui laissa place à Neji. Quand quelqu'un apparaissait de nulle part devant vous, ce n'était jamais annonciateur de bonne nouvelle._

 _"Neji", le salua-t-elle._

 _"Hokage-sama requiert ta présence et celle de Naruto", annonça-t-il en scrutant le terrain d'entraînement du regard. Le blond croisa son regard au même moment, et congédia son équipe de Genin avant de les rejoindre. Lorsqu'il s'approcha et sentit qu'une tension quasiment palpable se dégageait dans l'air, le génie Hyuuga reprit la parole. "Itachi Uchiha est de retour au village."_

 _Sakura sentit son corps se tendre et son visage devenir livide, au fur et à mesure que son propre sang se glaçait dans ses veines. Aussi sûrement que celui de Naruto qui apparaissait d'une immobilité suspecte à ses côtés. Non, Dieu n'existait pas._


	2. Un honnête citoyen

_Les gens vivent en s'appuyant sur leurs convictions et leurs connaissances.  
Et ils appellent cela la réalité.  
Mais le savoir et la compréhension sont des concepts si ambigus, que cette réalité ne pourrait être alors qu'une illusion._

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE I : Un honnête citoyen  
**_

 _C'était comme se réveiller un lendemain de cuite avec la gueule de bois. On sent les battements de son cœur taper à plein régime contre ses tempes, menaçant de traverser la boîte crânienne, et on ne sait pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses. Mais on sait qu'il faut agir rapidement. Dans l'urgence. Sinon la sensation deviendra insupportable. Le retour du tristement célèbre Itachi Uchiha procurait cet effet-là._

 _De nature réaliste et logique, Sakura n'accordait que peu de place aux histoires romancées. Et ce que Tsunade venait de leur servir, à elle et Naruto, n'était que pure folie. Le retour de l'aîné Uchiha, certes, représentait une pilule difficile à avaler. Mais que dire sa réintégration au village ?! Une réintégration dans les règles de l'art, avec les formes, que son maître présentait comme idyllique et bénéfique au grand arbre que formait Konoha. Le retour d'un de leurs frères d'armes en la personne valeureuse et fiable de Saint-Uchiha._

 _Conneries._

 _Massacrer de sang froid tout son clan vous laisse tout sauf sain d'esprit. A chaque coup porté avec son katana cette nuit-là, à chaque fois qu'il a enfoncé sa lame dans le corps d'un des membres de sa famille, une partie de son âme s'est brisée. Parce qu'à chaque vie ôtée, des promesses se sont également envolées. Les espoirs d'une famille. Les rêves d'un enfant. L'héritage d'un clan tout entier. Les cadavres qu'Itachi Uchiha avait laissés dans son sillage ne représentaient pas seulement des vies, mais un avenir. Un futur. Et Sakura n'en était que trop consciente après son expérience de la mort d'Ichiro remontant à quelques mois déjà. Par quelle folie le Conseil pouvait sainement laisser un meurtrier réintégrer le village ?_

 _"Pourquoi ?", questionna Naruto._

 _"Naruto", commença prudemment Tsunade, "la raison de sa réintégration est une information de nature confidentielle et, de ce fait, tu n'as pas à la connaître. Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est qu'Itachi Uchiha est maintenant officiellement réintégré à la structure du village, et qu'il agit à présent sous les ordres de l'ANBU. Étant donné que Sakura et toi êtes amenés à effectuer des missions avec les Forces Spéciales, il me semble utile de préciser-"_

 _"Vous vous foutez de moi ! Comment ce traitre a pu être gracié de tout ce qu'il a fait ?!"_

 _"Naruto", intervint Sakura bien qu'elle lui donne entièrement raison. Tsunade ne respectait clairement pas le protocole. La Loi stipulait très clairement que les nukenin interceptés par la Brigade ANBU ou se livrant de leur plein gré au village, se voyaient emprisonnés et présentés en audience privée devant le Conseil, peu importe leur histoire ou les raisons de leur défection. La sentence s'en suivant s'avérait, dans 100% des cas, la mise à mort du nukenin. Mais Tsunade contournait la Loi. Et on ne pouvait pas qualifier Itachi Uchiha d'innocent. Il ne représentait définitivement pas le genre de personne pour qui on prenait le risque de ne pas respecter le protocole. Alors si Tsunade endossait cette responsabilité, cela sous-entendait que quelque chose d'important se tramait derrière l'histoire des Uchiha. D'Itachi, en particulier. Mais certaines pièces du puzzle constituant le passé du prodige au Sharingan manquaient pour établir ces liens. Et tant que Sakura ne les détiendraient pas, elle devait accepter le fait indéniable qu'Itachi soit à présent un digne citoyen de Konoha._

 _"Mais enfin, il-"_

 _"NARUTO !", coupa Tsunade. "Ma décision est prise et irréversible. Elle a été mûrement réfléchie avec les membres du Conseil, et aucun de vous n'a le droit d'en discuter les tenants et les aboutissants."_

 _"Mais, c'est purement et simplement des-"_

 _"Conneries ?!", termina Tsunade à sa place, laissant retomber un silence de plomb dans le bureau. Un silence qui signifiait l'acceptation et la résignation de Naruto. "Comme je le disais avant de me faire interrompre", continua Tsunade, "vous êtes tous les deux amenés à effectuer des missions sous le commandement de l'ANBU. C'est pourquoi j'attends de vous une attitude strictement professionnelle si jamais vous deviez travaillez de pair avec-"_

 _"Vous l'avez réintégré parce qu'il a donné des informations sur Sasuke ?", la coupa une nouvelle fois le blondinet._

 _La vision d'un oiseau s'écrasant majestueusement et bruyamment contre une vitre traversa l'esprit de Sakura._

 _"Non."_

 _"Contre quelles informations, alors ?"_

 _"Naruto", intervint Sakura, consciente que son manque de respect atteindrait bientôt la limite de la patience de son maître, "tu es-"_

 _"C'est bon, Sakura", la rassura Tsunade. "Il n'a jamais su se taire et ce n'est visiblement pas aujourd'hui qu'il apprendra. Qu'est-ce que tu espérais que je lui demande, Naruto ? S'il a tué son déserteur de frère ? Parce que, comme on peut tous le constater, Sasuke ne l'a clairement pas tué."_

 _L'argument de Tsunade mit fin aux errances de son coéquipier, comme en attesta enfin son silence. Elle utilisait ses propres sentiments contre lui, mais en raisonnant de façon logique, on ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Avec Itachi vivant et en toute connaissance de la haine mutuelle que se portaient les deux frères, Sasuke était sans doute mort à l'heure actuelle. Et étrangement, Sakura n'éprouva aucune tristesse à ce constat._

 _"Shishou, vous ne pouviez pas espérer qu'on ne pose pas de questions à ce sujet", dit-elle à son mentor, appelant à la logique de la situation. Cela faisait des années qu'ils tentaient de traquer l'aîné Uchiha sous les ordres de Konoha – donc de Tsunade – avec toutes les intentions de le capturer ou, dans le cas de Sakura, lui planter un kunaï aiguisé à l'endroit où devait se trouver autrefois son cœur._

 _L'Hokage laissa échapper un soupir de résignation. "Si je vous ai fait convoquer aujourd'hui, c'est pour m'assurer que-"_

 _"Qu'on ne tuera pas cet enfoiré quand on le croisera dans le village", termina Naruto. L'absence de réaction de la sexagénaire lui donna raison._

 _"Dans ce cas nous en avons terminé avec ça" annonça-t-elle. "Naruto, tu peux disposer. Sakura, tu restes."_

 _Le concerné quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot et la jeune femme soupira de soulagement qu'il ne fasse pas claquer la porte. Après quelques secondes de silence, les épaules de Tsunade s'affaissèrent, signe qu'elle se détendait. Elle adressa un faible sourire à son apprentie avant de reprendre la parole :_

 _"Ces derniers mois tu as travaillé sur la détérioration prématurée de la pupille de Kakashi, et je sais que tu as réussi à restaurer presque complètement sa vue. Je me trompe ?", demanda-t-elle à son élève dans un regard bienveillant._

 _"Avancer qu'il a retrouvé la vue serait exagéré, Shishou... Disons juste que j'ai mis au point un traitement qui-"_

 _"Ne sois pas si modeste, Sakura", la coupa-t-elle. "Tu as réparé les trois-quarts des dégâts infligés à la rétine avec je ne sais quelle technique que tu as mise au point. J'ai contrôlé moi-même le résultat et ce que tu as accompli est un véritable exploit compte tenu du peu d'informations dont on dispose sur ce trait héréditaire. La teneur du travail que tu as fourni est impressionnante."_

 _"Mais on ne peut pas se passer des deux sessions régulières mensuelles", reprit Sakura. "Quand Kakashi utilise le Mangekyou, les nerfs oculaires sont tellement sollicités que le chakra filtre en dehors du réseau et attaque directement les cellules saines. Même après réparation. Pour endiguer ça, il faudrait qu'il arrête complètement d'utiliser le Sharingan. Un arrêt durable me permettrait d'évaluer l'efficacité de ma technique de régénération sur le long terme."_

 _"J'ai une mission à te confier. Et je sais que tu vas me détester pour ce que je m'apprête à t'imposer, mais tu dois comprendre que je ne le ferai pas sans une raison valable."_

 _"Quelle est la mission ?"_

 _"Je voudrais que tu essayes d'appliquer ta technique sur Itachi."_

 _"Quoi ?! Itachi ?!... Vous voulez que je... avec cet... Uchiha ? Shishou, je veux bien entendre vos conneries sur le fait que c'est un honnête citoyen du village à présent et que son bien-être et sa santé sont de l'ordre de la responsabilité de l'hôpital, et donc de la mienne mais, pourquoi devrions-nous soigner les dommages qu'il s'est lui-même infligé alors qu'il nous combattait en tant qu'enn-"_

 _"Ce n'est pas négociable, Sakura", s'emporta Tsunade en faisant claquer ses deux mains sur son bureau. La jointure de ses doigt se teinta de blanc, signe d'un énervement contenu, suffisant pour couper à son élève l'envie de sur-enchérir davantage. L'Hokage éprouvait plus de difficultés à se contenir devant son apprentie que face à son successeur, et Sakura le savait. Raison pour laquelle elle ne poussa pas son argumentaire. Et la blonde lui rendit par un hochement de tête reconnaissant._

 _"Tu commences demain. J'attends des rapports détaillés de ces séances quant à l'évolution de la thérapie."_

 _"Bien, Shishou."_

* * *

 _"Ino ? T'es là ?" demanda Sakura en pénétrant dans son appartement dont elle referma la porte avec le talon._

 _"Je m'épile", filtra la voix de son amie de derrière la porte en bois de la salle de bains._

 _Sakura posa ses sandales et les envoya rejoindre les autres paires de chaussures trainant dans un coin du couloir, devant la porte d'entrée. La nouvelle ne s'était pas encore répandue. Le cas échéant, Ino l'aurait déjà assommée de questions à la minute où elle aurait franchi le pas de la porte, et ne serait sûrement pas en train de s'épiler tranquillement. On ne pouvait pas ignorer le retour du fils prodige et bientôt, ce ne serait plus un secret pour personne. Sakura profita donc de ces quelques instants de répit._

 _"Est-ce que Naruto est passé ?"_

 _"Non."_

 _"Saï ?"_

 _"Non plus", répondit la blonde en sortant de la salle de bains, une serviette à la main. "Je pensais que tu passais la journée avec eux."_

 _"J'ai eu une urgence", mentit-elle à moitié. "Tu veux des restes de yakiniku en guise de dîner ou on passe à l'épicerie ?"_

 _"Yakiniku."_

 _"Fréquenter Chouji est mauvais pour ton IMC, tu le réalises ?"_

 _"Rappelle-moi combien de fois par semaine tu vas chez Ichiraku ?"_

 _"Tu me croirais pas si je te le disais..."_

 _"Bien. Maintenant, passe-moi un morceau de cette brochette. J'ai sauté le petit-déjeuner."_

 _A minuit, exactement six heures après l'annonce de la nouvelle, Sakura comprit qu'elle ne dormirait pas cette nuit si elle n'en parlait pas à quelqu'un. Et elle savait exactement qui pourrait remplir parfaitement ce rôle._

* * *

 _L'indécision. Le principal trait de caractère de Kakashi. A chaque instant de sa vie, il baignait en permanence dans l'indécision la plus totale. Quand il pleuvait, il n'arrivait jamais à se décider sur le fait de prendre ou non un parapluie. Quand il faisait ses courses, il ne savait pas s'il devait prendre le premier article du rayon ou le deuxième, comme tout le monde semblait le faire. Quand un chat noir traversait la rue devant lui, il ne savait pas s'il devait croire ou non à la superstition, s'il fallait s'attendre à des années de misère ou si, au contraire, il fallait ignorer l'animal comme n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit le ferait. Mais quand il entendit distinctement la sonnette de son appartement retentir à minuit et quart en ce lundi de juin, il sut exactement qui se trouvait derrière la porte._

 _"Je savais que tu viendrais."_

 _"Shishou te l'as dit à toi aussi ?" demanda-t-elle en passant la porte de l'appartement sans attendre qu'il l'invite à entrer. Voilà des années qu'elle passait régulièrement lui rendre visite alors, peu importe l'heure tardive, elle n'avait plus besoin d'invitation._

 _"Demandé conseil serait plus approprié" répondit-il en refermant la porte._

 _Il regarda son ancienne protégée poser sa veste de Jounin sur une des chaises de la cuisine, lentement et avec peine, comme si le poids du monde accompagnait son geste. Après des années à la cajoler et à la rassurer, il avait développé un faible pour Sakura. Bien malgré lui. Et il sentit le besoin instantané de la réconforter au moment où elle tourna ses yeux dans sa direction. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il n'oserait jamais lui avouer. Principalement à cause de son indécision légendaire._

 _"Pourquoi tu m'as caché qu'elle avait contrôlé l'avancement de nos progrès concernant tes yeux ?"_

 _"L'avancement de tes progrès", la corrigea-t-il, "et tu te serais énervée si je t'en avais parlé."_

 _"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-elle, désemparée. "Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui se passe réellement ? Qu'est-ce que tout ce bordel signifie ?"_

 _"Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'en sais plus que toi ?"_

 _"Tu es le conseiller personnel de l'Hokage. Le bras droit de Tsunade... A quoi vous passez toutes vos journées ?"_

 _"A boire du saké."_

 _"Kakashi. Crache le morceau."_

 _Le concerné se massa l'arrière du crâne, traduisant une gêne évidente qu'il accentua d'un regard excusé. "Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, Sakura."_

 _"Et pour quelle foutue raison ?"_

 _"Sakura..."_

 _"Non ! Je suis sérieuse là ! Vous ne pouvez pas attendre de moi que je soigne docilement les yeux de l'homme qui a tenté de me tuer, moi et mes amis, un nombre respectable de fois, et refuser de me donner les raisons exactes qui motivent un tel acte de générosité. Au nom de quoi ? Je ne lui dois rien ! En attendant, je suis celle qui dois risquer sa peau pour lui sauver la vue alors qu'à n'importe quel moment il peut me tuer d'un seul regard pendant les séances. J'estime que je mérite d'avoir des réponses !"_

 _Il comprenait sa colère. Son sentiment de frustration par rapport à cette situation qui échappait complètement à toute logique dès lors qu'on ignorait les informations capitales concernant les raisons du retour de son ancien collègue de l'ANBU. Mais c'est en quête de réconfort que Sakura avait sonné à sa porte cette nuit. De réconfort et de réponses qu'il ne pouvait pas divulguer._

 _"Il ne tentera pas de te tuer." Calmer ses inquiétudes l'aiderait sans doute à avancer dans leur échange._

 _"Et comment peux-tu en être certain ?"_

 _"Sakura, sois raisonnable. Ça irait à l'encontre de toute logique, et ça n'arrangerait pas ses affaires vu la position dans laquelle il se trouve."_

 _"Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire ?" ironisa-t-elle. "Et puisque tu parles de sa position, soyons honnêtes, il devrait croupir dans une cellule entre les mains d'Ibiki. Tout cette histoire est malsaine, Kakashi. Je veux dire, c'est comme si on déroulait le tapis rouge à Madara Uchiha, tout en sachant la haine qu'il porte au village."_

 _"Je ne suis pas la personne avec qui tu devrais avoir cette conversation."_

 _"Tsunade refuse de m'écouter... Elle est trop occupé à-"_

 _"-diriger le village d'une main de fer, comme elle l'a si bien fait depuis des années" compléta le Jounin. "Laisse-là faire son travail, Sakura. Elle s'en sort très bien."_

 _Avoir la foi. C'est ce que cette phrase signifiait réellement. Mais c'était facile à dire pour celui qui connaissait déjà la sombre vérité derrière le massacre des Uchiha._

 _"Tu trouves que je suis irrationnelle ?" demanda-t-elle, défaitiste, alors que son ancien sensei s'installait à ses côtés sur le canapé._

 _"Non. Pas vraiment. Je résonnerai de la même façon si j'étais à ta place."_

 _Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, fixant un point invisible au loin. "Naruto a disparu toute la journée..."_

 _"Il est parti en début d'après-midi pour Suna", rétorqua Kakashi, taisant habilement son implication dans le départ prématuré du plus turbulent de ses élèves. Il devait s'éclaircir les idées, loin du village et de son tumulte. "Il sera de retour demain."_

 _Un silence s'en suivit, laissant plusieurs minutes s'écouler lentement avant que Sakura ne soupire pour la cinquantième fois de la journée et ne reprenne la parole :_

 _"Tu ne peux vraiment rien me dire ?", insista-t-elle une dernière fois._

 _"Non."_

 _Il lui adressa un sourire timide qui se dessina sous son masque, en guise d'excuse. Parce que lui annoncer que Madara se trouvait enterré six pieds sous terre, son squelette pourrissant parmi les débris des restes de la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja, quelque part entre le Pays de la Terre et celui de la Roche, et qu'Itachi Uchiha représentait le ninja le plus accompli qui soit et le héros déchu de Konoha, sortait clairement du cadre de ses fonctions._

* * *

 _Voilà maintenant une bonne minute qu'elle attendait derrière la porte blanche de la salle d'examen, se réconfortant mentalement sur le fait que si Itachi Uchiha décidait de la tuer, Kakashi la vengerait sûrement. Rétrospectivement, la situation se voulait complètement ridicule, d'autant plus que l'ex-nukenin pouvait sentir sa présence depuis l'intérieur de la salle. Aussi psychopathe soit-il, elle le savait dangereusement et incroyablement talentueux. Loin d'elle l'idée de jouer les peureuses, elle dut tout de même s'y reprendre à trois fois avant d'ouvrir cette satanée porte. Et c'est dans le petit espace du box 4 que l'attendait Itachi, appuyé contre la fenêtre, lui donnant une vue parfaite de son profil baigné par la lumière du petit matin. A le voir ainsi, sans son accoutrement habituel, vêtu simplement d'un pantalon de ninja bleu, d'un t-shirt en coton affublé de résille au col, le cou dégagé laissant entrevoir ce qui ressemblait à un collier avec des boucles en argent, cet enfoiré semblait presque nu. Humain. Et d'une beauté transcendante. Une vision mensongère que Sakura refoula au plus profond de son être. Il ne la duperait pas si facilement._

 _Elle pénétra dans le box, sacoche médicale en mains, et entreprit de s'éclaircir la gorge alors que l'ex-nukenin hochait la tête dans sa direction en signe de salutation._

 _"Uchiha-san", articula-t-elle difficilement, la politesse forcée lui brûlant la langue au fur et à mesure que les syllabes s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres. "Désolée pour mon retard. Allongez-vous sur le lit qu'on puisse commencer, s'il vous plait."_

 _Il pivota dans sa direction, lui accordant toute son attention. Et lorsque Sakura s'accrocha à son regard, elle crut voir Sasuke pendant un bref instant. Plus vieux. Plus grand. Puis la vision s'estompa pour ne laisser qu'Itachi, la fixant sans retenue, Sharingan désactivé. Un fait rare mais logique puisqu'il prêtait maintenant allégeance à la même patrie que la jeune femme. De façon officielle en tout cas._

 _"Je comprends l'inconfort que peut causer cette situation."_

 _A ces mots, Sakura se remémora qu'il ne représentait qu'un patient. Son patient. Qu'elle ne travaillait pas pour Morino Ibiki, et qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans une salle d'interrogation malgré toutes les questions sans réponse se bousculant dans son esprit. Elle devait se montrer professionnelle. Politiquement correcte. Et bordel, l'exploit s'avérait un véritable challenge._

 _"Pas de problème en ce qui me concerne mais, merci." Elle se trouvait dans sa zone de confort. En parfait contrôle de la situation. Enfin, c'est ce dont elle tentait de se persuader._

 _"Allongez-vous, s'il vous plait", répéta-t-elle en traversant le box et en s'installant prêt du matelas. Elle posa sa sacoche de soins sur l'adaptable, dans un bruit sourd. Itachi l'observa avec le détachement le plus total dont pouvait faire preuve un Uchiha digne de ce nom, et ne bougea pas d'un centimètre._

 _"Vous voulez que je soigne vos yeux ou vous préférez rester aveugle pour le restant de vos jours ?" le provoqua-t-elle pour l'inciter à bouger._

 _"Je n'ai pas souhaité recevoir de l'aide." Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre et fit quelques pas dans sa direction, pour finalement s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit._

 _"Génial..." répondit-elle sur le même ton laconique. "Sachez que je me serai bien passée de vous compter parmi mes patients, mais j'imagine que vous comme moi n'avons pas le choix sur ce coup-là, alors tâchons de faire au mieux." Ses paroles se voulaient encourageantes mais penser à instaurer une routine professionnelle avec cet homme lui sembla impossible à réaliser. Même en y pensant très fort, elle ne pouvait pas prétendre traiter un patient normal. Itachi Uchiha était le genre de patient qui lui briserait le poignet pour peu qu'elle s'approche un peu trop rapidement de lui. "Si vous êtes prêt à commencer, activez votre Sharingan."_

 _Sa propre voix lui sembla étrangement stable compte tenu de ce qu'elle venait de lui demander. Quand elle réalisa, quelques secondes plus tard, que tout ce qu'elle obtiendrait serait une paire d'yeux inquisiteurs de la part du brun, elle comprit qu'elle devrait expliquer la procédure et le traitement. Appliquer le protocole de l'hôpital lui parut d'une stupidité incroyable étant donné qu'elle n'avait même pas obtenu le consentement de son patient quant à la thérapeutique. Mais après tout, sa demande muette semblait logique. Qui demanderait à un Uchiha d'activer son arme la plus redoutable afin de pouvoir en étudier les mécanismes ?_

 _"J'ai besoin de comprendre comment votre Sharingan fonctionne au niveau cellulaire avant de pouvoir dresser un bilan provisoire des dommages tissulaires. Les techniques oculaires varient d'un utilisateur à un autre, plus particulièrement en ce qui concerne les techniques héréditaires. Vos yeux fonctionnent avec une certaine quantité de chakra qui augmente lorsque vous activez le Sharingan. C'est ce flot d'énergie qui perturbe le fonctionnement du système nerveux central connecté à votre vue. Vous comprenez ?"_

 _Pour toute réponse, Itachi s'allongea et fixa le plafond de la salle d'examen avant d'activer le Sharingan. Visiblement, il appartenait à la catégorie de patients qui requiert des explications en bonne et due forme avant de commencer un traitement. Sakura aurait dû le deviner. Elle réalisa avec une surprise contenue que, contrairement à Kakashi, les pupilles d'Itachi ne mutaient pas distinctement du noir au rouge lors de l'activation du Sharingan. Elles se mouvaient. Se transformaient petit à petit en un fondu presque artistique. Après ce constat qu'elle choisit de placer dans un coin reculé de son esprit, elle positionna prudemment ses mains autour des tempes du brun, laissant ses doigts entrer en contact avec sa peau en priant intérieurement pour ne pas qu'il trouve ce geste agressif. Pour une raison inconnue, elle s'attendait à ce que la peau d'Itachi soit glacée et elle fut hébétée de constater qu'il dégageait une chaleur incroyable. Humaine. Sans doute liée à son affinité Katon._

 _"Désactivez-le."_

 _Il s'exécuta. Le flot d'énergie explosa presque littéralement. C'était de loin la pupille la plus endommagée que Sakura ait étudié jusqu'à présent. Évidemment avec seulement Kakashi pour contrebalancer l'équation, le résultat semblait prévisible. Absurde. Au moins autant que les dommages cellulaires des yeux d'Itachi. La détérioration des nerfs et des tissus environnants atteignait un stade si avancé qu'elle se demanda par quel miracle il pouvait activer et désactiver le Sharingan sans laisser transparaître une once de souffrance._

 _"Vous auriez dû consulter un médecin beaucoup plus tôt. Certaines des lésions sont irréparables. Je peux en soigner une bonne partie, mais il me faudra du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Sans compter que vous allez sans doute ruiner mon travail puisque je doute que vous respecterez la conduite à tenir qui est de ne pas utiliser le Sharingan pendant plusieurs semaines. Pour que la thérapie fonctionne pleinement et durablement, il faut arrêter de l'utiliser. De façon permanente j'entends. Ce que je suis en mesure d'accomplir tout suite, c'est soulager votre douleur. Mais pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que je peux faire. J'ai besoin d'un temps d'étude pour mieux assimiler le fonctionnement de vos yeux avant de me lancer dans le processus de régénération."_

 _"Les battements de ton cœur sont trop rapides."_

 _"Pardon ?"_

 _"Tu es nerveuse."_

 _Sakura était effectivement nerveuse. Avant d'entrer dans la pièce, oui. Mais depuis quelques minutes elle était terrifiée. Et horrifiée. Terrifiée de devoir soigner un tel individu. Et horrifiée par l'envie qui étreignait lentement mais sûrement toutes les cellules de son organisme. La volonté incontrôlée de soigner cet homme émergea du plus profond de son être, de son instinct de médic. Et cette pensée l'horrifiait. Parce qu'elle détestait l'hériter Uchiha au moins autant qu'elle désirait l'aider._

 _"Les prochaines séances seront plus porteuses", annonça-t-elle, choisissant d'ignorer ses remarques. Elle fouilla quelques secondes dans sa sacoche en quête d'antalgiques. Une migraine commençait à brouiller sa vision. Décidément, les yeux d'Itachi représentaient un sacré boulot qui lui coûterait, à elle aussi, un peu de sa santé._

 _"J'ai discuté avec un médecin il y a quelques mois. Elle m'a assuré que les dégâts étaient irréversibles, et que j'en étais l'unique responsable. C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas cherché à recevoir de l'aide."_

 _Même si Sakura avait oublié certains des détails relatifs à la mission pendant laquelle Ichiro avait trépassé, elle se souvenait parfaitement de son état d'ébriété avancé et de la présence d'Itachi à ses côtés ce soir-là. Seul témoin de son comportement pathétique et un peu honteux, elle devait l'avouer. Et à cet instant, l'évidence la frappa : le médecin à qui cet enfoiré faisait référence n'était autre qu'elle-même. Des bribes de souvenirs dans lesquels elle exprimait l'état de destruction avancé des yeux de l'aîné Uchiha traversèrent son esprit._

 _"Et bien espérons qu'elle se trompait", répondit-elle, feignant l'oubli. "Nous devons programmer la prochaine séance. Est-ce que mercredi prochain, même heure, vous conviendrait ?"_

 _Le silence fut sa seule réponse._

 _"Bon, écoutez, je reconnais vous avoir dit que vos yeux étaient foutus. Une fois. Mais visiblement, l'état des lésions n'est pas aussi irrattrapable que je le pensais. A cette époque, je n'avais pas encore avancé dans mon travail sur le Sharingan de Kakashi. Mais maintenant j'ai une vision beaucoup plus nette du processus de régénération de votre dojutsu."_

 _"Je peux me libérer mercredi prochain."_

 _"Parfait. Essayez de ne pas trop forcer votre Sharingan jusqu'à notre prochaine séance."_

 _Sakura remballa ses affaires et quitta la salle d'examen quelques secondes plus tard, laissant Itachi seul sur le matelas. Alors qu'elle atteignait le bureau des admissions juxtaposé à la sortie de l'hôpital, elle fit demi-tour en hâte et se rua vers les toilettes juste à temps pour vomir son petit-déjeuner. Encore et encore. Lorsqu'enfin elle sortit de la cabine, elle contempla son reflet dans le miroir et, au fur et à mesure que l'eau lui rafraîchissait le visage, des réminiscences de son enfance défilèrent devant ses yeux. Une enfance perdue, dans laquelle la vie paraissait beaucoup plus simple. Sans dilemmes cornéliens. Et sans Itachi Uchiha._


	3. Une fille pas si facile

_Être catalogué de "génie", ce n'est pas facile à vivre.  
On acquiert des pouvoirs et une envergure qui nous isolent parfois des autres.  
Puis on finit par devenir arrogant.  
Même si tout le monde plaçait en nous ses espoirs au début...  
_

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE II : Une fille pas si facile**_

 _ **Pays de l'Herbe – 13 mois plus tôt**_

 _La maladie le dévorait lentement depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Il en était pleinement conscient. La douleur ne le quittait pas, telle une amante jalouse, elle l'attendait à chacun de ses pas. A chacun de ses gestes. Elle l'enlaçait toutes les nuits, parfois même jusqu'à l'étouffement, ne lui offrant plus aucun répit._

 _"Une coupe de saké."_

 _"Z'êtes sûre que c'est raisonnable, ma belle ?"_

 _Mourir dans une lutte fratricide face à son cadet et obtenir son salut avant d'atteindre les portes de l'Enfer n'était désormais plus une option. L'influence grandissante de leur ancêtre commun – Madara Uchiha – ne lui permettait plus de s'octroyer un tel luxe. L'homme devait mourir. Sans quoi il emporterait Sasuke dans sa folie destructrice. Sans parler du reste du monde ninja. Itachi ne pouvait plus attendre davantage. Il devait agir avant que la cécité ne l'incapacite définitivement. Ou il ne serait plus d'aucune utilité en tant que shinobi. La pensée d'accélérer ses plans de manière drastique lui convenait. Il ne se donnait pas plus de dix ans à vivre de toute façon. Il ne méritait pas d'écouler une retraite paisible. Encore moins quand il pensait à toutes les horreurs qu'il avait perpétrées pour le compte de Konoha. Pour le compte du Conseil. On ne lui avait laissé aucun choix en tant que ninja. Mais l'existence même du ninja se résumait à opérer en tant qu'outil. Et les outils n'avait aucune liberté de choisir quoi que ce soit._

 _"C'est tout ce que vous prendrez, jeune homme ?"_

 _"Oui", répondit-il au gérant du bar dans lequel il faisait une halte. La femme assise à ses côtés le laissa tout sauf indifférent. Sakura Haruno, la coéquipière et amie du Jinchuuriki recherché par Akatsuki et par extension, celle de son petit frère. Elle ne semblait pas avoir senti sa présence pour le moment, même si ce constat ne l'impressionnait guère. Elle avait beau être une kunoichi renommée, il savait habilement masquer son propre chakra. Et pour sa défense, elle semblait avoir tissé des liens bien trop forts avec la bouteille de saké qu'elle gardait fébrilement en mains. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, elle pivota dans sa direction et le regard qu'ils échangèrent lui confirma ce qu'il redoutait. Elle venait de le reconnaître._

 _"Je te suggère de rester sagement assise, Sakura" dit-il à son égard. Le langage corporel de la jeune femme lui donna bon nombres d'indices sur son niveau de nervosité et de réflexion. Les muscles visibles de ses bras se tendirent, signifiant qu'elle réfléchissait à engager un combat. Mais Itachi n'était pas d'humeur à se battre. Encore moins à lui courir après dans l'espoir qu'elle taise leur rencontre. Le peu de temps dont il disposait filerait trop vite s'il se donnait une telle peine. Alors autant se montrer honnête._

 _"Je n'ai aucune intention de te faire du mal", précisa-t-il._

 _"J'ai du mal à le croire", répondit-elle d'un ton ironique. Elle amorça un mouvement de recul et s'extirpa finalement du tabouret sur lequel elle siégeait, avant de se redresser difficilement. L'alcool devait sûrement jouer pour beaucoup dans le manque d'équilibre dont elle fit la démonstration, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre de manière chancelante. Se rendait-elle seulement compte à quel point elle était saoule ? Elle menaçait de s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre. Son attitude se voulait tout sauf professionnelle. Et après les quelques rencontres qui les avaient opposés par le passé, Itachi savait qu'on ne pouvait pas qualifier la jeune femme d'amatrice. Il avait confiance en son jugement, et ses premières impressions le trompaient rarement._

 _"Et pour ce que ça vaut, c'est entièrement de votre faute si vous finissez aveugle. N'importe quel idiot sait qu'utiliser un dojutsu en continu détériore les nerfs optiques... A moins de savoir comment contre-balancer le processus..."_

 _Sa tirade ne l'amusa pas franchement. Au contraire. Lui qui s'évertuait depuis des années à cacher sa condition de cécité naissante, se demanda comment cette kunoichi pouvait bien être au courant de cette déficience. L'irritation grignota lentement sa patience et son self-control et, alors qu'il reconsidéra l'idée de la faire taire voire de la capturer, l'intervention du gérant de l'établissement anéantit sa motivation :_

 _"Elle est avec vous ?" demanda l'homme à la barbe proéminente alors que Sakura perdait l'équilibre et tombait bruyamment sur ses fesses. Itachi la regarda se débattre quelques secondes au sol, légèrement amusé par le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait._

 _"Non", répondit-il finalement. Cette fille représentait une énigme à elle seule. Mais ce n'était pas une nouvelle si on considérait son cursus et l'endroit d'où elle venait. Konoha recelait bon nombre de mystères et d'énigmes en tout genre. Le massacre du clan Uchiha et la mission secrète d'Itachi en faisait indéniablement partie._

 _"Vous savez où elle crèche ?" continua le gérant. L'homme ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire. Les quelques mots échangés plus tôt avec Sakura l'avait sans doute conforté dans l'idée que les deux shinobis se connaissaient. Il voulait qu'elle sorte de son auberge, et Itachi semblait la meilleure option pour exécuter ce plan. Si sa manière de s'exprimer paraissait rude et dénuée de politesse, on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher son manque de logique._

 _"Non."_

 _"Mais vous la connaissez, hein ?" insista le gérant, loin de se laisser berner par les mensonges de l'aîné Uchiha. "Vous n'pouvez pas la laisser là. J'ai un bar à t'nir mon vieux..."_

 _Dans un geste calculé et difficile à suivre à l'œil nu, Itachi se leva de son siège et quitta l'établissement. Il ne pouvait pas décemment ôter la vie de cet insupportable gérant alors qu'il se faisait passer pour un vulgaire civil._

* * *

 _ **Pays du Feu – De nos jours**_

 _Tsunade, légale descendante de feu Hashirama Senju Premièr Hokage du nom, venait d'officialiser le retour de l'héritier Uchiha en tant que digne ressortissant du village de la Feuille et membre dévoué des Forces Spéciales ANBU. Inutile de préciser que l'opinion publique allait contre cette volonté. Tout le monde le considérait comme la brebis galeuse de Konoha, au même titre qu'Orochimaru, et l'eau devrait couler sous les ponts pendant plusieurs années avant que cela ne change. Une inondation serait d'ailleurs d'une plus grande aide._

 _"Tu n'as pas intérêt à me désobéir cette fois, Kiba. Tu m'entends ?"_

 _"Ouai, ouai..."_

 _"Tu gardes ce cataplasme pendant quatre jours minimum", menaça Sakura tout en réajustant le bandage sur le bras du cadet Inuzuka. "Il est hors de question qu'on me fasse appeler en urgence dans deux jours parce que tu n'auras pas respecté les consignes de sortie, c'est bien clair ?"_

 _"Je crois que tu es la seule médic du service à m'avoir jamais menacée, Sakura."_

 _"Vu ton comportement, ça m'étonnerait..."_

 _"Serais-tu en train de malmener mon personnel, Kiba ?" ironisa Tsunade depuis la porte d'entrée de la salle d'examen. Patrouiller dans l'hôpital faisait partie de ses activités quotidiennes en tant qu'Hokage, et elle se complaisait à espionner chaque discussion au détour d'un couloir._

 _"J'ai été son petit-ami pendant quasiment un an. Ça me donne certains passe-droits."_

 _"Et sur cette information dont on se serait bien passés, tu peux rentrer chez toi, Kiba", termina Sakura en remettant de l'ordre dans ses affaires._

 _"J'en profite pour te faire remarquer que j'attends toujours ton rapport de mission sur mon bureau, Kiba" précisa L'Hokage. "Tu aurais dû me le déposer il y a douze heures..."_

 _"Ah... Désolé, Hokage-sama, j'ai toujours eu un problème avec le respect des horaires..."_

 _"Je te laisse une heure, Inuzuka..." menaça Tsunade, "Ou tu écoperas d'une suspension de mission d'un mois."_

 _Le concerné ne se fit pas prier et quitta le box la queue entre les jambes. Le regard de Sakura s'éternisa sur le lit qu'il occupait encore quelques secondes auparavant, repensant aux nombreuses nuits passées à ses côtés. Leur relation, bien que courte, pouvait se qualifier d'intense. En particulier la phase partie-de-jambes-en-l'air, comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler. Kiba n'était clairement pas le genre d'homme avec lequel on débattait de politique intérieure, mais il possédait d'autres qualités. En matière de sexe surtout. La symbiose de couple s'avérait parfaitement harmonieuse jusqu'à ce que Sakura le surprenne avec Tenten dans les bains publics. Bilan de la rencontre : deux côtes cassées et cinq points de suture à l'arcade. On connaissait Sakura pour sa force brute, pas pour ses qualités de négociatrice._

 _"Tu es perdue dans tes pensées. C'est l'effet Kiba ?" demanda son mentor._

 _"Non", répondit-elle tout en se reprenant._

 _"Si tu le dis..." taquina Tsunade. "Je suis venue à ta rencontre pour une raison, Sakura. J'aimerais que tu tiennes à jour une sorte de journal au fil de tes séances avec l'Uchiha. La deuxième est prévue aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?"_

 _"Dans deux heures, oui."_

 _"Bien, je te laisse le libre choix de la présentation du document, mais j'aimerais que ça reste assez structuré, qu'on puisse le consulter aux archives et le réutiliser si besoin."_

 _"C'est noté, Shishou."_

* * *

 _Quand Tsunade pénétra dans son bureau, environ une heure plus tard, elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver son conseiller personnel assis sur sa chaise, les jambes croisées sur le bureau de bois massif._

 _"Je commence à sérieusement penser à faire verrouiller cette porte."_

 _"Je suis passé par la fenêtre", précisa Kakashi._

 _La sexagénaire traversa la pièce et s'appuya sur le rebord de la dite fenêtre en poussant un soupir qui en disait long sur son état de fatigue. Elle aurait tué pour avoir des vacances. Ou être enfin à la retraite. Mais le fils de Minato n'était pas encore prêt à lui succéder. Il devait encore mûrir. Un peu comme l'opinion publique vis à vis d'Itachi Uchiha._

 _"Il refuse toujours d'en parler ?" commença Kakashi._

 _"Il a l'air de penser que c'est mieux ainsi" répondit-elle en se frottant les yeux._

 _"Ça ne me semble pas très juste envers Sakura."_

 _"Je ne pense pas qu'il s'en soucie."_

 _"Elle tient le coup ?" demanda Kakashi, inquiet._

 _"Comme tu l'avais prédit. Elle est déterminée et ne se laisse pas abattre. Pas comme certains d'entre nous, si tu veux mon avis..."_

 _"Elle a toujours eu le sens du devoir" remarqua le Jounin._

 _"Et ce n'est pas de toi qu'elle a tiré cette qualité..." ironisa Tsunade en ouvrant un des tiroirs de son bureau pour en extirper une bouteille de liqueur. "Et je te conseille de quitter mon espace de travail avant que je ne t'assigne une dizaine de missions à la fois."_

 _"Vous pensez vraiment qu'on peut faire confiance à ce qu'avance Itachi ?"_

 _"Oui, je le crois. Il mérite d'être traité comme un allié après tout ce qu'il a accompli. Et la confiance passe par là."_

 _"Ce n'est pas une décision sans conséquence..." fit remarquer Kakashi._

 _"Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? D'aller retourner sa tombe pour vérifier que cet enfoiré est bien mort comme son descendant le prétend ?" s'emporta l'Hokage._

 _"L'action aurait au moins le mérite de faire taire définitivement les suspicions du Conseil."_

 _"Je me contrefous du Conseil" expliqua Tsunade. "Tout ce que j'ai accompli ces dernières années n'a fait qu'augmenter les soupçons de ces vieux débris. Mais je comprends tes arguments, Kakashi. Alors arrête de chercher à me mener en bateau et dis-moi directement ce que tu attends de moi."_

 _"L'autorisation d'exhumer la tombe de Madara Uchiha."_

 _"Accordée", termina Tsunade, mettant fin à leur entretien._

* * *

 _C'est en milieu de séance que Sakura s'aperçut que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond._

 _"Vous prenez un traitement, n'est-ce pas ?"_

 _L'absence de réaction de l'aîné Uchiha l'exaspérait au plus haut point mais elle choisit de l'ignorer et se mordit la langue pour éviter de dire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait par la suite. A la place, elle sortit son journal de sa sacoche et entreprit de noter ses observations du jour. A savoir : que son patient prenait un putain de traitement dont il avait jugé bon de ne pas l'en informer au préalable._

 _"Ce cahier, c'est ce que je crois ?" demanda Itachi, attiré par le petit journal en cuir tanné et à la reliure usée._

 _"Non", mentit Sakura en enlevant le capuchon de son stylo de façon un peu trop théâtrale pour ne pas manquer de faire remarquer sa colère. Elle tourna volontairement le dos à son patient afin qu'il ne puisse pas lire ses observations, mais elle se retrouva plaquée contre le carrelage froid de la salle d'examen avant même d'avoir pu écrire la date du jour, le corps d'Itachi pressé contre son dos. Voilà ce qu'elle récoltait à mentir de façon éhontée à un maître des illusions. Elle pourrait tenter de se débattre et sans doute parvenir à s'extirper de son emprise, mais elle savait par expérience que cet effort vain ne ferait que contribuer au ridicule de cette situation, en plus de lui provoquer quelques contusions au passage._

 _"Je te déconseille de prendre des notes de ce que tu verras ou de ce que tu apprendras en m'auscultant, Sakura."_

 _"Je n'allais pas écrire cette information là, Uchiha-san, seulement résumer ce que j'ai observé durant notre séance..." jugea-t-elle utile de préciser, pour son bien-être futur. "Je ne peux pas non plus me permettre de mettre au point un traitement sans prendre en compte le fait que mon patient soit drogué. Ça va à l'encontre du protocole, sans parler de la Loi."_

 _"Dans ce cas, fais en sorte de changer le protocole en ce qui me concerne."_

 _Le rire provocateur de Sakura vibra dans la pièce, contribuant à saturer davantage l'air pesant contenu dans la salle d'examen. Jamais auparavant elle ne s'était emportée de la sorte face à un patient. Mais, comme l'expression le disait si bien, il y avait un début à tout. Et cet Uchiha de malheur semblait incarner l'instigateur des premières fois._

 _"J'aimerais que ces séances, tout comme mon état de santé, restent privées, Sakura."_

 _"Et je ne peux pas outrepasser un ordre venant directement de l'Hokage, Uchiha-san."_

 _"De quel ordre parles-tu ?"_

 _"Ça ne vous concerne p-" tenta-t-elle de dire avant que la douleur ne l'interrompe. Itachi resserrait dangereusement son emprise sur elle, à tel point qu'elle pouvait sentir ses côtes s'écrasant presque contre le sol de l'hôpital. Elle savait qu'il ne la tuerait pas, mais ça n'empêchait pas ce sentiment de peur de monter en elle._

 _"Je vais te relâcher" commença Itachi en détachant chaque syllabe avec une lenteur inquiétante, "et tu vas me donner ce carnet."_

 _Non. Elle se lèverait et piquerait le sprint de sa vie, direction la sortie, pour oublier tout ce qui représentait Itachi Uchiha et sa condescendance. Mais, mettant de côté ses chances de survie, elle posa une question qui ne fit qu'alimenter la tension déjà existante entre les deux shinobis._

 _"Pourquoi prenez-vous ces cachets ? Quelle est leur fonction ?" demanda-t-elle presque inconsciemment. Sa curiosité médicale la perdrait. Mais après tout, si sa vie s'arrêtait ici, autant obtenir des réponses._

 _"Tu ne comptes pas nous faciliter la tâche, n'est-ce pas ?"_

 _"Je ne suis pas ce genre de femme." Elle capta derrière son oreille un son qu'elle apparenta à un rire muet, mais penser que le génie Uchiha riait dans son dos relevait davantage de l'exploit._

 _"Ça tombe bien, je n'aime pas ce genre de femme" se contenta-t-il d'ajouter avant de relâcher sa prise sur son médecin et de renfiler son masque d'indifférence habituel. "Tu ne parleras à personne de ce qui se passe ici. Parce que si tu venais à le faire, Sakura, tu n'aimerais pas en assumer les conséquences."_

 _A peine avait-il formulé son avertissement que Sakura se retrouva seule dans la salle d'examen. Elle scruta la pièce mais l'aura meurtrière du brun avait déjà disparu, et elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher son journal car elle savait qu'elle ne le trouverait pas. Cet enfoiré l'avait déjà en sa possession._


	4. L'étape du tutoiement

_Savoir qu'on fonce droit dans un mur et accélérer quand même.  
Courir à sa perte le sourire aux lèvres.  
Attendre avec curiosité le moment où tout va foirer.  
_

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE III : L'étape du tutoiement**_

 _"Avec toute l'attention que tu me portes, je me sens vraiment privilégié, Sakura. Est-ce que ce comportement cacherait quelque chose d'autre ?"_

 _"C'est juste de la nourriture, Kakashi. Pas la peine d'en faire tout une histoire. C'est pas comme si je te demandais d'être le père de mes futurs enfants", plaisanta la jeune femme tout en pétrissant la pâte à ravioles qui leur serviraient de dîner. "Je n'avais plus de farine chez moi et, géographiquement, ton appartement est plus proche que l'épicerie. Ca me permet de me nourrir de façon saine, et tu gagnes un repas gratuit. En plus, Ino est en mission alors ça ne me tente pas tellement de manger seule. Loin de moi l'idée de vieillir isolée !"_

 _"Je ne me sens plus aussi privilégié tout d'un coup..." répondit son ex-sensei depuis le canapé._

 _"Ton humour est ravageur. Tu devrais te faire payer pour ça" ironisa Sakura._

 _Cachant son amusement sous son masque, comme à l'accoutumée, Kakashi quitta le confort du sofa pour se rapprocher de son ancienne élève et superviser ses avancées culinaires._

 _"Je n'aime pas quand tu donnes dans le sarcasme", dit-il en contournant la table de la cuisine, incapable de rester en place plus d'une dizaine de minutes. C'était le principal problème dans leur profession. Habitués à se déplacer, et de manière souvent rapide, les ninjas et l'immobilité n'allaient pas de paire._

 _"Et pourtant, c'est pas comme si ce trait de caractère était nouveau chez moi", répondit Sakura tout en nettoyant le plan de travail blanchi par les restes de farine et la farce à ravioles. "Retrousse-toi les manches et aide-moi à faire la vaisselle", lui intima la jeune femme en lui montrant l'évier d'un geste distrait de la main._

 _"En général c'est celui qui salit qui est sensé tout remettre en ordre, non ?" plaisanta Kakashi avant d'attraper les bols et autres accessoires de cuisine en ouvrant le robinet d'eau chaude._

 _"Absolument pas."_

 _"Hum... Je dois vivre dans une autre époque..."_

 _"Arrête de te plaindre et pense plutôt aux ravioles gratuites qui vont remplir ton estomac dans quelques minutes", lui rappela-t-elle._

 _"Il semblerait qu'une certaine jeune fille soit de mauvaise humeur."_

 _"Il semblerait qu'un certain ex-sensei doive apprendre à se taire." Même sans voir son sourire, elle pouvait sentir les traits de Kakashi s'adoucir sous son masque._

 _"Blague à part, je sais que quelque chose te tracasse, Sakura."_

 _La concernée se surprit à hocher positivement de la tête à sa remarque._

 _"Il est gravement malade, et ça me met hors de moi malgré tout ce que je pense de lui..." commença-t-elle sans réellement comprendre pourquoi elle se confiait si ouvertement. Kakashi ne représentait pas la meilleure personne pour parler de thérapeutique et d'ancien nukenin devenu patient dont le pronostic vital s'engageait. Mais d'un autre côté, elle savait difficilement lui mentir. Elle le respectait beaucoup trop pour ça. Le Jounin pervers qui lui servait autrefois de professeur incarnait maintenant un homme de confiance, une sorte de guide spirituel dont elle peinait à se passer. Sur ce point, son rôle dépassait même celui de Tsunade. Et Sakura entretenait de toute façon davantage d'affinités auprès de la gente masculine._

 _"Qui ça ?"_

 _"Itachi", précisa-t-elle. "Tu penses que sa condition physique est liée aux raisons de son retour ?"_

 _"Pourquoi faudrait-il donner une raison à son retour ?"_

 _"Tu fais un bien piètre menteur", constata-t-elle sans aucune méchanceté._

 _Kakashi dans toute sa splendeur. Feignant l'innocence alors qu'il savait très bien de quoi elle parlait. Si seulement son élève savait à quel point elle approchait de la vérité..._

 _"Il ne fallait pas m'impliquer dans cette histoire sans espérer que je pose des questions."_

 _"Tu peux toujours refuser de le soigner. Si c'est trop compliqué à gérer, dis-lui simplement que c'est hors de ta portée."_

 _"Ah oui ? Et qui s'occupera de lui faire recouvrer la vue ?!", s'emporta-t-elle. "Je ne suis pas la dernière des connes, Kakashi, et ce que je vais dire peut paraître hautain mais je suis la seule à pouvoir le soigner. La technique que j'ai développée est beaucoup trop avancée pour que je puisse seulement penser à l'enseigner à un collègue. Elle a été conçue pour moi, et moi seule. Ce n'est pas un savoir que je peux partager aussi aisément que n'importe quel autre jutsu. Je veux dire, je l'ai créée..."_

 _"J'entends bien que tes possibilités d'action sont limitées, Sakura, mais que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu es la seule personne qualifiée pour accomplir cette tâche et, que tu le veuilles ou non, l'Hokage considère que restaurer sa santé est primordial au bon développement du village. Et pour la lignée des Uchiha, par extension."_

 _"On parle d'Itachi là. Pas de Sasuke..."_

 _"En effet, on parle d'Itachi."_

 _"Et alors quoi ? Tu ne vois pas où je veux en venir ? Tu comprends les raisons de ma frustration, j'en suis certaine."_

 _"Je saisis parfaitement ce que tu insinues et je ne te donne pas tort, crois-moi, mais débuter ce genre de mission avec autant d'à-priopri ne laisse présager rien de bon pour la suite. Pour l'heure, Itachi est ton patient et en tant que médecin, tu n'es pas sensée porter de jugement à son encontre."_

 _"De jugement ?!" s'emporta-t-elle. "Tu te fous de moi ?! J'ai grandi en écoutant toutes sortes d'histoires à propos d'Itachi Uchiha. De la manière brutale dont il a massacré de sang froid son clan tout entier en une seule nuit. J'ai évolué aux côtés de son frère et de la rancune qu'il lui porte, pour ne pas dire une haine sans borne. Et tu sais de quoi je parle... Même à l'académie, on nous a toujours répété qu'Itachi incarnait le pire meurtrier qui soit, un monstre, et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas négliger les cours sur les mécanismes de défense et la santé mentale si on ne voulait pas finir comme lui. Et toutes les actions qu'il a accomplies en ma présence n'ont fait que me conforter dans cette idée. Il est responsable de la mort de l'Équipe 7... Peut-être pas directement, c'est certain, mais à cause de lui Sasuke nous a abandonnés. Abandonné le village. Nous, ses amis. Il a même essayé de tuer Naruto pour le compte de l'Akatsuki. Alors j'ai tous les foutus droits de pouvoir porter un jugement à son égard ! Mes opinions ne m'ont jamais trompé jusqu'à présent alors pourquoi changer ma façon de penser maintenant ?"_

 _"Est-ce réellement le cas, Sakura ? Tes jugements se sont toujours avérés justes ?"_

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?"_

 _"Je ne sous-entends rien, je te pose simplement une question."_

 _"Non, tu ne poses pas simplement une question", s'énerva la jeune femme, "Et occupe-toi de cette foutue vaisselle. Les ustensiles ne vont pas se laver tout seuls..."_

 _"Ne change pas de sujet."_

 _"Ça suffit, donne-moi cette éponge !"_

* * *

 _La sueur s'écoulait en fines gouttelettes sur son front brillant. Ses muscles tendus par l'effort commençaient à la faire souffrir et ce, bien avant qu'elle n'entame cet entraînement improvisé avec ses deux coéquipiers. Le stress jouait pour beaucoup et les réminiscences de sa discussion de la veille avec Kakashi ne faisaient qu'accentuer son énervement. Les heures de garde effectuées ce matin à l'hôpital ne lui avaient pas permis de se défouler. Au contraire, Sakura incarnait la parfaite image d'une cocotte-minute dont la soupape menaçait grandement de sauter. Se défouler de la sorte avec Naruto et Saï représentait, en cet instant, tout ce dont elle pouvait rêver._

 _"J'appelle ça une égalité", décida-t-elle quant à l'issue du combat tout en s'adossant contre un tronc d'arbre en signe de reddition._

 _"Conneries, je vous prends tous les deux quand je veux !" renchérit Naruto tout en reprenant sa respiration avant de se laisser tomber au sol, puis en adoptant la position de l'étoile de mer._

 _"Je n'avais pas saisi qu'on se battait sérieusement. Je pensais que c'était un combat amical", ajouta Saï d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée. Il ne transpirait pas et ne semblait pas non plus épuisé contrairement aux deux autres. Il ne volait clairement pas son statut de membre de la Racine. Son endurance en témoignait._

 _"C'était bien le cas, Saï", lui confirma son amie, "Naruto se fait juste des illusions..."_

 _"Quoi ! Je ne me fais pas des-"_

 _"Ça fait un bail qu'il ne s'est pas pris une raclée pareille, si tu veux mon avis..." renchérit-elle._

 _"Allez-y mollo avec moi, 'ttebayo..."_

 _"Accepte la vérité pour ce qu'elle est, Naruto-kun. Tu as perdu. Fin de l'histoire."_

 _"La ferme, Saï."_

 _Le blondinet se redressa et lorsque son regard accrocha celui de Sakura, l'atmosphère amicale qui s'était installée prit fin en même temps qu'il brisa le silence, posant la question qu'il retenait depuis déjà quelques minutes :_

 _"Il a dit quelque chose à propos de Sasuke ?"_

 _Pas besoin de disposer du QI d'un Nara pour deviner à qui Naruto faisait référence. La jeune femme s'attendait à ce que la question sorte à un moment donné. Raison pour laquelle elle ne fut pas surprise le moins du monde._

 _"Non", se contenta-t-elle de répondre._

 _"Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais... tu sais... le faire parler ?"_

 _"Naruto, je suis son médecin, pas son psy !" trancha-t-elle._

 _"Okay, okay."_

 _"Il commence à faire nuit, on devrait rentrer", constata Saï._

 _"Oui..." approuva Sakura en se redressant et en tapottant sur ses habits pour faire disparaître la poussière. Une belle diversion mais elle accepterait n'importe quelle excuse pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard de Naruto. Pour ne pas voir l'expression consternée qu'il arborait sans nul doute. Aussi consternée qu'elle pouvait l'être, elle aussi, à l'intérieur. Rétrospectivement, la médic réalisa que ses fréquentations les plus proches se résumaient à Naruto, Saï, et Kakashi. Soit dit en passant, des personnes dont la santé mentale laissait clairement à désirer. Et elle en faisait partie. Sans parler d'Itachi dont les entrevues inonderaient bientôt son quotidien. Il gagnait incontestablement la palme de l'esprit le plus bousillé du groupe._

 _"Tu fais un détour, Sakura-chan ?" questionna le blond alors que les pas de sa coéquipière la menaient en direction de la forêt._

 _"Je dois ramasser quelques plantes pour un projet sur lequel je travaille en ce moment à l'hôpital... Allez-y sans moi les garçons. On se voit demain !" mentit-elle en s'appuyant d'un sourire qu'elle espérait convainquant._

 _"Ça marche. A demain alors !" répondit Naruto en rejoignant Saï qui s'éloignait déjà._

 _"Ne te perds pas dans les bois, Mocheté" conclut le brun dans une œillade amicale._

 _Sakura réfréna un sourire avant de s'engager sous le couvert des arbres. Leurs feuilles jaunies par la sécheresse de ce début d'été parsemaient la forêt de nuances automnales, sa saison favorite, pensa-t-elle en s'écartant du sentier. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle sentit un chakra familier emplir l'air environnant. La signature chakraïque se voulait puissante. Brûlante. Presque étouffante. Semblable à un brasier ardant. Et avant même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle marchait déjà inconsciemment dans sa direction. Jusqu'à déboucher sur une clairière surplombant un lac, où elle reconnut sans mal le détenteur de cette énergie. Itachi. Assis sur le ponton en bois près du bord de l'eau. Quand elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de bois de santal et de pluie qu'il dégageait d'ordinaire, et qu'elle se plaisait à ignorer du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle se trouvait déjà assise à ses côtés._

 _"J'ignorais que j'étais placé sous surveillance."_

 _La voix de l'ancien nukenin résonna de manière harmonieuse dans l'air. Rejointe rapidement par celle de Kakashi qui flottait dans l'esprit de Sakura, lui rappelant sournoisement les paroles dites la vieille. Ne pas porter de jugement._

 _"On ne peut pas dire que j'aie le profil de l'emploi", répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait neutre. "Mais en tant que médecin attitré, si je peux me permettre une remarque, je vous conseille de respecter mes conseils à la lettre en ce qui concerne l'utilisation du Sharingan."_

 _"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne respecterai pas tes recommandations ?"_

 _Elle ne répondit rien à cela. Rien ne saurait le forcer à se passer de son dojutsu de manière continue. Il était quasiment né avec. Sakura se contenta plutôt de chercher un sujet de conversation qui leur permettrait à tous les deux de faire plus ample connaissance. De tisser des liens. Et de rester dans le non-jugement, comme le suggérait Kakashi._

 _"Vous étiez seul au Pays de l'Herbe, cette fois-là... Dans ce bar... Aviez-vous déjà quitté l'Akatsuki à cette époque ?"_

 _Le concerné tourna lentement la tête dans la direction de la jeune femme, juste assez pour que leurs regards se croisent dans un silence pesant. Il remarqua que sa jambe tremblait légèrement, signe qu'elle craignait que sa question ne soit déplacée. Et elle ne se trompait pas._

 _"La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Sakura."_

 _Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, déstabilisée, mais il fallait davantage pour la décourager. "Alors, vous étiez de repos ? Vous portiez des vêtements de civil..."_

 _"C'était également ton cas, même si je suis surpris que tu te souviennes d'autant de détails vu l'état dans lequel tu te trouvais."_

 _"Vous n'étiez pas complètement sobre vous non plus..." se défendit-elle. Elle ne qualifiait pas Itachi comme quelqu'un de particulièrement loquace, mais elle devait reconnaître que, pour un Uchiha, il faisait l'effort de fournir des phrases construites et plutôt longues. Ce qui tranchait indéniablement avec son cadet et ses interjections d'une syllable monocorde qu'elle et Naruto devaient apparenter à un Oui ou un Non selon le déroulement de la situation._

 _"Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire", annonça-t-il en détournant son regard en direction d'un vol de corbeaux sur sa gauche. Au même moment, un éclat de lumière provenant de sa nuque éblouit les yeux de Sakura. Elle cligna des paupières avant d'entre-apercevoir le collier en argent de l'aîné Uchiha sur lequel les rayons du soleil couchant se reflétaient et scintillaient._

 _"Pourquoi étiez-vous au Pays de l'Herbe ?" insista-t-elle, ne pouvant refouler son envie d'investigation. Elle savait que la question l'énerverait sûrement, mais elle ne supportait pas les secrets. Les non-dits. Et Itachi Uchiha semblait receler de nombreux secrets qu'elle comptait percer à jour, avec ou sans son aide, même si la première option lui faciliterait grandement la tâche._

 _"Pour le travail. Et je te déconseille de poursuivre tes interrogations dans cette voie. Oublie ce que tu crois avoir vu là-bas."_

 _"Dans ce cas, donnez-moi une bonne raison d'oublier."_

 _Au lieu de répondre à sa question, comme elle s'y attendait sans doute, Itachi attrapa son poignet et, dans un geste qu'elle ne sut anticiper, la plaqua habilement sur le sol en bois du ponton. Un sentiment de déjà-vu s'empara de Sakura face à la situation même si son emprise se voulait moins violente que la première fois à l'hôpital. Son geste s'apparentait davantage à un avertissement qu'à un règlement de compte._

 _"Ton insistance à vouloir tout savoir défie les limites de ma patience. Tu devrais apprendre à te taire, Sakura. Pour ton propre bien-être."_

 _"Lâche-moi, Itachi", ordonna la jeune femme._

 _"Tu laisses tomber les formalités, c'est nouveau", constata-t-il avec une certaine forme d'amusement. "D'abord tu utilises mon prénom et ensuite, quelle sera la prochaine étape ?"_

 _Lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle ne résistait plus, il relâcha son emprise et la regarda se relever et se masser les poignets. Lui qui honorait quotidiennement le code taciturne imposé par les Uchiha quant à la maîtrise de soi, il dut reconnaître que cette fille, aussi compétente médicalement parlant soit-elle, détenait le pouvoir de lui faire perdre son self-control. Il avait supporté les humeurs de Kisame pendant des années sans broncher, et voilà que Sakura Haruno débarquait comme une tornade et ravageait la façade d'impassibilité qu'il avait mis un temps considérable à façonner._

 _"J'ai une heure de libre dans mon emploi du temps, demain matin à 8h", commença-t-elle avec une voix calme et professionnelle, comme si les échanges de violence entre les deux shinobis se révélaient être quelque chose de tout à fait naturel. "Je compte sur toi pour me faire l'honneur de ta présence afin d'entamer notre troisième session."_

 _"J'attends ce moment avec une impatience contenue."_

 _Il n'avait pas le choix. Elle non plus. Et tous les deux en étaient pleinement conscients. Vie de merde. Mission de merde. Et ils pouvaient remercier chaudement Tsunade pour cette brillante idée._

 _"Tu avais besoin d'autre chose ?" demanda Itachi. "Le fait tu sois toujours là sous-entends que tu as une autre question déplacée à me poser. Corrige-moi si je me trompe."_

 _"Non, j'en ai terminé avec toi..."_

 _"Dans ce cas pour quelle raison es-tu encore ici, Sakura ?"_

 _La concernée tourna les talons en levant les yeux au ciel de façon magistrale. Elle ne trouva rien de plus intelligent à lui répondre._

* * *

 _La prochaine séance arriva plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'espérait. Au fur et à mesure que Sakura arpentait les couloirs de l'hôpital en direction de la salle d'examen dans laquelle l'attendait son patient, elle sentit sa cadence de pas ralentir inconsciemment. Après seulement deux sessions avec l'ex-nukenin, les résultats se voulaient encourageants et sa motivation ne s'en voyait que renforcée, mais l'entente avec l'Uchiha restait un point noir de leur relation. Lui donnant autant envie de le voir que de se coller une note explosive sur le pied. Depuis les trois dernières semaines, son monde ne tournait plus qu'autour d'Itachi. Quand elle terminait ses gardes à l'hôpital, c'était pour rentrer à son appartement et approfondir ses recherches thérapeutiques le concernant. Elle poussait l'étude de son dojutsu si loin que le regard pourpre et hypnotique d'Itachi venait hanter ses rêves, la privant de tout répit de jour comme de nuit. Évidemment elle n'en parlait à personne, ne voulant pas donner l'impression de se plaindre. Mais il fallait avouer que la prise en charge de son patient représentait un sacré morceau._

 _"Tu bloques le passage, Sakura", entendit la jeune femme dans son dos._

 _Elle se tourna en direction de la voix pour tomber nez à nez avec Neji, un sourire affiché sur les lèvres, attendant qu'elle libère le chemin menant à l'escalier du personnel._

 _"Désolée", dit-elle en s'écartant du chemin, lui laissant la voie libre. "J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, j'ai dû m'arrêter sans m'en rendre compte..."_

 _"Quelque chose te préoccupe ?"_

 _"Rien d'intéressant..." mentit-elle._

 _Malgré leur appartenance au groupe des onze de Konoha, Sakura n'échangeait que rarement avec le génie Hyuuga bien qu'elle le croise régulièrement sur son lieu de travail. Le don de lignée porté par Neji et sa famille se révélait être d'une grande utilité pour certaines chirurgies dans lesquelles visualiser les tenketsus pouvait permettre d'alléger l'opération._

 _"Hokage-sama te cherche. Je te conseille de passer la voir après ton entrevue avec Uchiha-san."_

 _"Qui t'a mis au courant de ça ?" s'étonna la jeune femme étant donné le caractère confidentiel de sa mission. A sa connaissance, seulement quelques personnes triées sur le volet étaient dans la confidence. Elle-même, Kakashi, Saï, Naruto, Tsnade, et évidemment Itachi. Neji ne faisait pas partie de l'équation. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais fut stoppé par l'intervention de l'héritier Uchiha, depuis le haut de l'escalier._

 _"Haruno-san."_

 _"Excuse-moi", s'adressa-t-elle à Neji, "Je dois y aller... A plus tard !"_

 _Arrivée en haut des marches, elle croisa le regard d'Itachi et ce qu'elle lut dans ses yeux la déstabilisa. Était-ce une forme de colère ? La dilatation de ses pupilles donnait raison à cette observation et la façon dont il la détaillait en cet instant, comme s'il lisait en elle, électrisa sa colonne vertébrale. Même sans activer son Sharingan, il l'intimidait. Quand elle passa à son niveau, elle réalisa qu'elle sentait une source de chaleur dans le bas du dos, à l'endroit même où Itachi venait de poser sa main dans un geste presque anodin. Leste. Mais ferme. La pressant à accélérer le pas en direction de la salle d'examen. Elle attendit qu'il s'installe sur le lit avant de se racler la gorge et de s'adresser à lui :_

 _"Désolée de mon retard. J'ai perdu la notion du temps..." se justifia-t-elle en s'installant au-dessus de son patient, les doigts sur ses tempes, afin d'entamer les soins. "As-tu ressenti une gêne au niveau des yeux depuis notre dernière séance ?"_

 _"Pas au point d'en être incapacité."_

 _"Développe..."_

 _"Je ressens parfois des démangeaisons quelques heures après les séances, mais rien d'incontrôlable", précisa-t-il._

 _"C'est probablement un effet secondaire au traitement. Le chakra médical que j'utilise pénètre dans tes nerfs optiques et utilise ta propre circulation jusqu'à ce qu'il s'estompe. C'est sans doute à ce moment-là que les démangeaisons se produisent. Après tout, ça reste une énergie étrangère à ton système... Ce n'est pas idiot de penser qu'il cherche à la rejeter d'une manière ou d'une autre..."_

 _"Ton pouls accélère, Sakura. Il apparaissait plus stable dans le couloir."_

 _La concernée poussa un soupir d'agacement consécutif à sa remarque. "Et ta main sur ma hanche... Tu veux qu'on en parle ?" le provoqua-t-elle. "Tu inities des contacts maintenant... C'est nouveau ?"_

 _La commissure des lèvres d'Itachi se retroussa de manière presque imperceptible, sauf pour son médecin. "As-tu trouvé ce geste déplaisant ?"_

 _"Ça ne répond pas à ma question..." remarqua-t-elle alors qu'une teinte rosée colorait à présent ses joues._

 _"Serais-tu gênée par tant de proximité, Sakura ?"_

 _"Évidemment que je le suis !" répondit-elle. "Tant que tu seras dans les parages, ce sera le cas... Maintenant ferme les yeux que je puisse continuer mon travail."_

 _Itachi prit quelques secondes pour considérer sa réponse, puis accéda à sa demande._


	5. Grand-Front et Ino-Truie

__Règle n°7 : Un ninja doit obéir aux ninjas plus élevés que lui sur l'échelle hiérarchique des ninjas.__

* * *

 ** _CHAPITRE IV : Grand-Front et Ino-Truie, une cohabitation à haut risque_**

 _"C'est une mission d'assassinat avec un peu de repérage en amont. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal", déclara Tsunade à son apprentie._

 _Comment pouvait-elle sainement qualifier un meurtre de banal..._

 _"La présence d'un médic est toutefois nécessaire pour compléter la formation de l'équipe étant donné que la requête est classée S, et je n'ai pas pu persuader le capitaine de choisir une autre personne que toi pour remplir ce rôle, Sakura. En conséquence, j'ai dû informer Neji et Shikamaru de ton travail avec Itachi."_

 _"C'est lui le capitaine ?"_

 _"Absolument. Et il a accepté de poursuivre le traitement même en étant sur le terrain, donc vous pourrez continuer vos séances", termina Tsunade._

 _Même si partir en mission aux côtés d'Itachi ne l'enchantait guère, ces explications avaient au moins le mérite de révéler comment Neji avait su pour ses séances avec l'aîné Uchiha. Apparemment, elle ne se débarrasserait pas aussi facilement de son patient. Même en mission, elle devrait supporter ses humeurs. Sakura se surprit à penser que son mentor ressentait un plaisir délectable à la forcer à côtoyer l'ex-nukenin sous couvert que cela profiterait au bon développement de Konoha. A ce rythme là, elle pourrait bientôt espérer porter les futurs enfants d'Itachi si Tsunade jugeait l'action bénéfique au village. Et la blonde à forte poitrine pourrait aller se faire voir en beauté si cette brillante idée émergeait de son cerveau embrumé par le saké, Hokage ou pas._

 _"Dans quelques jours, Itachi te contactera pour parler des détails de la mission", précisa la Sannin._

 _La liste d'inquiétudes que Sakura dressait mentalement ne faisait qu'augmenter de jour en jour. Au moins autant que les questions sans réponse qui inondaient son esprit en permanence. Pour quelles raisons Itachi était-il réintégré ? Pourquoi avait-il caché qu'il prenait un traitement ? Quel rôle tenaient ces médicaments ? Et pourquoi l'avait-il menacée afin qu'elle en taise l'existence ? Pourquoi personne à part elle dans ce foutu village ne remettait en cause sa réintégration au sein de la Brigade Spéciale ? Et pour quelle raison Kakashi semblait-il penser que son patient méritait une deuxième chance ?_

 _"Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, Sakura ?!" s'énerva Tsunade, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot de ce que son mentor venait de lui dire._

 _"Désolée, Shishou..." s'excusa la jeune femme._

 _"Je disais donc, acceptes-tu cette mission ? Tu as déjà travaillé de paire avec Shikamaru, n'est-ce pas ?"_

 _"Oui et oui", répondit la concernée._

 _"Bien. Pour ce qui est du reste, comment se passent les séances de soins ?"_

 _"Le processus suit son cours, même si j'ai connu mieux en matière de communication..."_

 _"C'est tout ?" demanda Tsunade en arquant un sourcil inquisiteur._

 _"Oui."_

 _La Sannin étudia l'expression que lui offrait son élève quelques secondes, déçue qu'elle n'entre pas davantage dans les détails. C'est ce que Sakura sut déchiffrer dans ses prunelles noisette. La déception. Bien que la suspicion soit clairement visible, elle aussi._

 _"J'imagine que les échanges avec Itachi doivent être éprouvants pour toi, compte tenu de vos situations respectives et du fait que c'est un digne ressortissant du clan le moins loquace de tout le Pays du Feu."_

 _"Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, Shishou, même si je dois reconnaître qu'il fait des efforts. Je pense qu'il commence à ressentir les effets positifs du traitement et que tout ça joue sur son attitude", expliqua Sakura en se basant sur ses hypothèses personnelles. Et lorsqu'elle réalisa, quelques secondes plus tard, qu'elle venait de défendre indirectement Itachi, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure._

 _"Il a formulé la demande que tu intègres son équipe sur cette mission, mais aussi de façon permanente", continua Tsunade. "Ne me demande pas les raisons qui le motivent, c'est au-delà de mes capacités. Parmi tous les autres membres de l'ANBU qualifiés dans les soins d'urgence et avec une expérience au combat bien meilleure que la tienne, sans vouloir t'offenser, je n'ai pas compris son choix."_

 _"J'imagine que c'est une question de confiance", conjectura Sakura, surprise par cette révélation. "C'est sa première mission depuis sa réinsertion. Il pense avant tout à son bon déroulement et de ce que j'ai pu constater, il accorde difficilement sa confiance. Il est différent de son frère sur ce point..." réalisa la jeune femme à voix haute._

 _"Tu penses avoir gagné sa confiance ?" demanda Tsunade._

 _"Je pense qu'il reconnait mes compétences en tant que potentielle médic-nin étant donné qu'il a pu évaluer directement mes capacités. Je n'ai sans doute pas encore acquis sa confiance... mais de son point de vue, je représente un choix logique."_

 _"Excuse-moi par avance pour ce que je vais te demander mais une fois que ce sujet sera abordé, je ne reviendrai pas dessus", commença la Sannin en expirant longuement. "Tu es bien consciente qu'il n'est pas Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ?"_

 _"J'avais remarqué, merci" répondit son élève, sur la défensive._

 _"Bien."_

 _Malgré l'aisance naturelle entre l'élève et le maître, Sasuke restait le sujet sensible difficilement abordable. Encore davantage en présence de Naruto. Sakura ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas cette réticence. La désertion de celui qu'elle se plaisait à appeler son coéquipier remontait maintenant à plusieurs années. Une guerre entière avait eu lieu depuis ! Pourtant, la course effrénée du temps n'empêchait personne de croire que la simple évocation du nom du génie à l'affinité Katon suffirait à mettre le feu aux poudres. Et cette attitude énervait la Jounin. Elle méritait bien plus de crédit qu'on lui en accordait. Certes, Naruto et elle avaient traversé une bien trop longue période de "deuil" mais la maturité avait eu le dessus sur les deux amis. A présent, le cadet Uchiha ne représentait que quelques vagues souvenirs heureux remontant à leurs années de Genin. Un vestige de leur passé, au même titre que les sentiments que Sakura éprouvait pour lui à cette époque._

 _"Tu peux disposer, à présent", termina Tsunade. "J'ai encore une montagne de travail devant moi..." soupira-t-telle._

 _La concernée quitta le bureau de l'Hokage en proie à un sentiment étrange. Semblable à un poids dont on se déleste alors même qu'on ignorait le porter. Elle secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées déconcertantes. Le moment se voulait mal choisi pour philosopher. Pas besoin d'un deuxième Kakashi !_

 _Alors qu'elle empruntait le corridor menant à la sortie de la tour, elle croisa le regard de Saï sur son chemin :_

 _"Salut, Mocheté", la salua-t-il comme à son habitude._

 _"Où est Naruto ?" demanda-t-elle aussitôt, sans même relever la provocation._

 _"D'après ce que j'ai compris, il est parti noyer sa frustration dans l'alcool... Avec Kiba", ajouta-t-il._

 _"Il est parti faire quoi ?! Et avec Kiba en plus !"_

 _"Il est part-"_

 _"C'est bon, Saï, j'avais compris la première fois..." précisa-t-elle toujours aussi désemparée par les lacunes de son coéquipier en matière de sociabilité._

 _"On t'a assignée une mission ?" questionna le brun en montrant le bâtiment administratif derrière elle._

 _"Comment t'as deviné ?"_

 _"Pour quelle raison te rendre à la tour de l'Hokage sinon ?" renchérit-il._

 _"Tsunade est mon mentor, donc j'ai toutes les foutues raisons du monde de me rendre ici", commença-t-elle, "mais, effectivement, j'ai reçu une mission."_

 _Saï hocha la tête en signe d'approbation avant de reprendre sa route._

 _"Tu vas te contenter de ça ?" demanda Sakura, à la fois surprise et amusée par son manque de curiosité._

 _"D'après ce que je peux lire de ton comportement, je pense que tu ne souhaites pas que je t'en demande plus", analysa-t-il._

 _Malgré son handicap social évident, Saï lisait beaucoup. C'était sans doute un de ses bouquins qui lui avait enseigné l'art de décrypter les comportements auxquels il faisait référence. Dans un sens, cette aptitude faisait de lui un maître de la conversation car il ne franchissait jamais les limites invisibles imposées par les sujets abordés. Il se contentait de calquer avec minutie ses opinions sur celles de ces interlocuteurs, tout en créant une harmonie parfaite. En contrepartie, ce trait de caractère devenait rapidement ennuyeux dès lors qu'on cherchait à débattre de quelque chose avec lui._

 _"Merci", lui répondit Sakura avant de continuer son chemin sans prendre la peine de lui adresser un au-revoir. Les formalités n'existaient pas entre amis._

* * *

 _Sakura Haruno incarnait un excellent médecin. Pour ne pas dire LE médecin par excellence. Si Itachi devait le quantifier, cela faisait des années que sa vue n'avait pas été aussi nette. Il discernait à présent des formes claires et limpides, aux contours dessinés avec une précision relevant de l'irréel. Le ninjutsu médical de cette fille était un don qui frôlait presque l'œuvre d'art. Des années qu'il ne lui était plus permis de contempler un ciel étoilé plutôt qu'un amas de formes luisantes se confondant au sein d'une masse floue et sombre. Et rien que pour cet instant, il lui en était éternellement reconnaissant. Non. Redevable se révélait plus approprié. La reconnaissance impliquait une dimension sentimentale et un intérêt personnel. Il se privait des deux depuis bien longtemps maintenant._

 _"Elle est douée, n'est-ce pas ?"_

 _"Kakashi-san", salua Itachi, à même du fait que son ancien collègue de l'ANBU ne soit pas le moins du monde gêné d'interrompre ainsi le fil de ses pensées et, par la même occasion, ce moment de quiétude._

 _Sa présence ne relevait sans doute pas du hasard. Une discussion allait prendre forme, et cette perspective n'enchantait guère Itachi. Un tel échange lui demanderait une énergie considérable dont il n'était pas prêt à se déparaître. Car bien évidemment, Kakashi ne lui faisait pas honneur de sa présence pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps – en l'occurrence, le beau temps. Après tout, ils se trouvaient actuellement dans un parc public. S'il le souhaitait, l'aîné Uchiha pouvait disparaître dans la seconde moyennant quelques mudras associés à une insignifiante consommation de chakra. Mais, là encore, penser aux efforts à déployer pour réaliser ces actions l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Cette discussion allait avoir lieu, avec ou contre sa volonté. Et ce constat lui fit réaliser que vivre des années dans la nature l'empêchait de se laisser aller à toute forme de sociabilisation à présent qu'il incarnait, de nouveau, le rôle du citoyen. Ces mécanismes demanderaient du temps pour s'ajuster._

 _"Tu profites de la vue ?" questionna Kakashi tout en prenant place contre le rocher sur lequel Itachi était assis._

 _"On peut dire ça..."_

 _"Comment se porte Sasuke ?" demanda le Jounin après un temps d'hésitation. Autant aller droit au but._

 _"Je l'ignore", répondit Itachi. "Nos routes ne se sont pas croisées depuis que je lui ai révélé la vérité."_

 _"Je me demande quels sont ses plans, à présent..." pensa Kakashi, à voix haute._

 _S'inquiéter des éventuels plans de son cadet n'apparaissait pas dans la liste des priorités de son frère. S'il s'intéressait toutefois à la question, Sasuke n'avait sans doute aucun plan. A l'heure actuelle, il errait sûrement dans la nature, dans l'attente qu'une nouvelle quête se présente à lui. Un nouveau but. Puisque tuer Itachi ne s'inscrivait dorénavant plus dans ses objectifs._

 _"Godaime-sama aimerait savoir si tu as reconsidéré sa requête quant au poste de conseiller personnel", intervint Kakashi._

 _"Tu as toi-même décliné cette position à deux reprises. J'envisage d'en faire autant..."_

 _"Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les titres", précisa Kakashi. "D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle, tu n'es pas sans savoir que Sasuke a été officiellement déclaré déserteur il y a quelques années, alors que tu viens tout juste de regagner le statut honorable de citoyen. Tu te doutes bien que ce détail a son importance pour le Conseil..."_

 _Le concerné tourna son regard en direction de son ex-collègue en plissant les yeux, signe qu'il n'appréciait pas la tournure que prenait cet échange._

 _"Le Conseil est préoccupé par le maintien des systèmes de clans qui font le prestige de Konoha", continua Kakashi. "Et par extension, par le devenir de la lignée Uchiha. Une tâche dont ils attendent que tu t'acquittes tant que tu es encore un jeune homme plein de vigueur..."_

 _"Je n'envisage aucunement de refonder le clan", coupa sèchement Itachi, en accompagnant ses paroles d'un regard dissuasif Made In Uchiha._

 _"Mon intention est juste de t'informer que ce sujet est à l'ordre du jour", précisa Kakashi, insensible à la menace invisible._

 _"J'apprécie peu le ton ironique que tu emploies, Kakashi-san."_

 _"Et tu n'es malheureusement pas le seul, rassure-toi, Itachi-kun."_

 _Un silence de plomb s'installa entre les deux deux ninjas, alors qu'un rayon de lune perçait les nuages et venait terminer sa course sur la pochette à shuriken fermement attachée à la jambe droite de Kakashi._

 _"Sakura est une gamine spéciale", commença-t-il, les mains dans les poches. "Enfin, plutôt une femme... Elle m'en collerait sûrement une si elle savait que je l'ai qualifiée de gamine..."_

 _Itachi détacha une nouvelle fois ses yeux des constellations qu'offrait cette nuit d'été pour reporter son attention sur l'ex-sensei de son nouveau médecin attitré. Appuyé contre le rocher de la manière la plus désinvolte qui soit, Kakashi paraissait presque détendu, semblant profiter du clair de lune. Mais le génie des illusions n'était pas dupe. Il ne saisissait que trop bien la menace sous-entendue et habilement déguisée derrière les grands airs blasés._

 _"Venons-en au fait, Kakashi-san. Je ne dispose pas de toute la nuit."_

 _"Toujours aussi perspicace, hein..." s'amusa le Jounin. "Bien, je vais donc t'épargner le laïeul inutile concernant ce qui pourrait se produire si jamais tu faisait un faux-pas avec elle."_

 _Sur ces mots, Kakashi se redressa et se volatilisa dans un tourbillon de feuilles d'un vert éclatant. L'une d'elle virevolta en direction de l'aîné Uchiha, mais s'enflamma presque instantanément avant même d'entrer en contact avec le sol. L'instant d'après, les pupilles pourpres du Sharingan se fixèrent de nouveau sur les étoiles, avant de laisser place à deux iris onyx aussi sombres que le ciel nocturne de juin._

* * *

 _A un moment donné, durant la nuit, Ino avait dû faire un arrêt à l'appartement. Ce constat s'était imposé de lui-même lorsque Sakura remarqua qu'une brique de lait vide siégeait fièrement sur le comptoir de la cuisine quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, bien que son amie soit introuvable. La médic entreprit d'ouvrir le frigo, à la recherche d'un en-cas, malheureusement ce dernier lui apparut aussi vide que la brique en carton qu'elle venait de jeter à la poubelle._

 _Depuis quelques semaines, la cadence des missions avait diminué drastiquement. Dès lors qu'elle soignait l'héritier Uchiha, en fait. Au lieu de mettre à profit son temps libre pour remplir des contrats, elle l'utilisait à effectuer des recherches sur le dojutsu à la pupille rouge. Un choix ayant des répercutions évidentes sur son budget._

 _D'ordinaire, quand elle se trouvait en galère financière, il lui suffisait de quémander à Tsunade une ou deux missions pour le compte de l'ANBU. Dans ces moments-là, les affectations de rang A incarnaient une véritable bénédiction du fait de leur salaire élevé. Et cette fois n'aurait pas dû faire exception à la règle. Pourtant, Sakura se sentait désemparée. Tiraillée entre se réjouir de la missive à venir, ou l'appréhender avec une peur contenue. Elle analysa cet inconfort comme consécutif au fait que sa dernière mission remonte à la mort d'Ichiro, et à l'échec qu'elle représentait. Ou alors le fait d'accomplir une mission sans Kakashi et Naruto. Elle travaillait à leurs côtés depuis tant d'années maintenant que l'idée de composer avec une autre équipe la déstabilisait. Sans oublier que cette nouvelle affectation s'opérerait avec Itachi et que si quelque chose tournait mal du point de vue de sa santé, elle en serait tenue responsable par Tsunade. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas employé ces termes exacts, son mentor l'envoyait faire du baby-sitting. Ni plus, ni moins. Et la pensée de devoir passer des journées complètes à surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de son patient n'enchantait guère la Jounin et ce, même si le boulot était grassement payé._

 _Rétrospectivement, elle réalisa que le génie au Sharingan détenait une espèce de pouvoir sur elle. On pourrait d'ailleurs assimiler cela à une forme de contrôle. Il amorçait en elle des réactions illogiques et inexplicables dont elle se serait bien passée d'éprouver. Comme ces foutus frissons animant la surface de sa peau à son simple contact. Ou encore cet étrange courant électrique lui parcourant la colonne vertébrale à la simple évocation de son nom. Un délectable mélange de peur et de fascination habitait toutes les cellules de son organisme en sa présence. Un mélange que Sakura redoutait car elle savait par expérience que ça n'apporterait rien de bon. Ressentir ce genre d'émotions contradictoire n'aboutissait à rien de positif sur le long terme. Car ce genre d'émotions vous laisse sans défense et dépourvu de toute faculté de raisonnement._

 _Elle savait néanmoins qu'Itachi incarnait un Capitaine hors-pair et compétent, au même titre que Kakashi. Et c'est justement ce point qui la mettait mal à l'aise : que la teneur de son travail sur le terrain ne soit pas à la hauteur des espérances de son patient. Il suffisait de passer quelques minutes seulement avec lui pour se rendre compte qu'Itachi atteignait des sommets en matière de perfectionnisme. Il attendrait sans doute beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle était actuellement en mesure de lui offrir, et cette pensée l'inconfortait._

 _En proie à un dilemme moral injustifié, Sakura quitta la cuisine le ventre vide pour pénétrer dans la salle de bains. Lorsque ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec le sol carrelé et froid, elle réprima une vague de frissons avant de tomber nez à nez avec son reflet dans le miroir. Elle marqua une courte pause afin d'étudier les traits de son visages. Tirés, en signe d'une fatigue évidente, et ternes, traduisant le manque d'une bonne hygiène alimentaire._

 _"Si tu es toujours en vie dans vingt ans et célibataire", sermonna-t-elle, "il ne te restera plus qu'à mettre fin à tes jours, Sakura."_

 _Ceci dit, elle abandonna son reflet pour tourner le robinet d'eau chaude de la baignoire. Une bonne douche pourrait lui apporter des bienfaits non négligeables. Et c'est au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes qu'elle commença à en ressentir les effets. Poussant un soupir de contentement, elle mit fin à cet instant de détente et enfila le premier peignoir à portée de main : celui d'Ino. La fabrique de soie lisse aux couleurs lilas parsemée de fleurs de lotus n'était pas désagréable à porter. Au contraire, la matière enveloppait son corps dans une étreinte voluptueuse semblable à la plus douce des caresses._

 _Mais lorsqu'elle pénétra dans sa chambre, le sentiment de quiétude qui l'étreignait disparut presque aussitôt à la sensation d'une autre présence que la sienne._

 _"Itachi..." commença-t-elle en tentant de maîtriser sa voix, "Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence dans mon appartement ?"_

 _"La porte d'entrée n'était pas verrouillée", se contenta-t-il d'expliquer en allant à sa rencontre._

 _Sakura resserra inconsciemment le peignoir autour de sa taille. Complètement nue sous l'étoffe, elle se sentit soudain beaucoup moins en confiance qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré. A cet instant précis, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi contre des vêtements. Un de ces anciens pyjamas rose bonbon ridicule. Le vieux caleçon oublié un soir par Naruto et son t-shirt aux motifs de grenouilles. Tout. Mais pas le peignoir le plus sexy d'Ino à la longueur douteuse ! Et puis, pour quelle foutue raison cet Uchiha de malheur se permettait-il de s'inviter de la sorte chez elle ? Dans SON espace personnel et, en l'occurrence, intime !_

 _"Qui t'as donné mon adresse ?" demanda-t-elle sur la défensive._

 _"Peu importe. Je suis ici pour parler de la mission de demain", répondit-il en s'avançant dans la pièce._

 _"Et frapper à la porte ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit ?"_

 _"Tu te trouvais sous la douche. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'attendre inutilement."_

 _"Et bien tu peux aller patienter inutilement sur le canapé ! Je dois me changer..." déclara-t-elle ironiquement avant d'entendre la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir à la volée._

 _"Grand-Front, je suis rentrée ! Et pas les mains vides ! J'ai fait quelques courses à l'épicerie", s'écria Ino depuis l'entrée. "Tu ne vas pas en revenir mais, pour une fois, j'ai acheté des produits sains. Et ne me remercie pas de vouloir entretenir ton corps de rêve !"_

 _"Et merde, il ne manquait plus que ça..." chuchota la concernée avant d'attraper son Capitaine par les épaules et de le traîner dans la salle de bains – pousser serait plus exact – avant de verrouiller la porte derrière eux._

 _"Je ne comprends pas l'utilité d'un tel acte, Sakura", commença-t-il en s'appuyant nonchalamment sur le rebord de l'évier, tout en détaillant d'un œil inquisiteur sa future subordonnée._

 _A travers la porte de bois, ils entendirent la sulfureuse blonde appeler son amie et ouvrir les portes à sa recherche. Ignorant totalement les paroles de son interlocuteur, Sakura soupira de soulagement. A quelques secondes près, Ino serait tombée sur Itachi et, Ô Grand Kami, elle aurait mis toutes ses compétences d'interrogatoire en œuvre afin de comprendre la raison de sa présence ici. Et tout cela, associé à une Sakura nue sous son propre peignoir. Elle avait évité le pire. Sans compter que sa meilleure amie ignorait totalement la mission dont Tsunade l'avait affublée. Dans le langage d'Ino, soigner les yeux d'Itachi équivaudrait à passer du temps en tête à tête avec lui, qui équivaudrait par extension à une partie-de-jambe-en-l'air en salle d'examen. La Yamanaka était la championne du raccourci et, heureusement pour lui, Itachi n'en ferait pas les frais aujourd'hui. Cacher son existence demeurait la clef d'une cohabitation sans danger avec la comère qu'incarnait Ino._

 _"Parle-moi de la mission si tu veux", chuchota-t-elle, "mais à voix basse."_

 _A ces mots, elle discerna un léger changement dans le faciès d'Itachi. Le plissement presque imperceptible de ses yeux et la fine ligne que formaient à présent ses lèvres lui enseignèrent que la patience de l'héritier Uchiha avait des limites. Des limites que Sakura venait de franchir._

 _"Pour ton information", commença-t-il sèchement mais à voix basse, "je ne tolèrerai pas ce genre de comportement à mon égard lors de nos prochaines entrevues. Que ce soit bien clair, Sakura, ma présence ici a un caractère officiel, et j-"_

 _Une série de coups frénétiques contre la porte vint interrompre son monologue._

 _"Sakura ?" résonna le timbre aigu d'Ino. "Tu es là-dedans ?"_

 _"Oui..." répondit la concernée. "J'arrive dans une minute."_

 _Ses mots se destinaient à son amie, mais elle ne quitta pas Itachi des yeux. Il arqua un sourcil interrogateur._

 _"Bouge tes fesses, Grand-Front ! J'ai acheté la moitié du magasin et j'ai besoin de tes capacités d'organisation pour tout ranger !"_

 _J'ai dit UNE MINUTE, Ino-Truie !" s'emporta Sakura._

 _Sa réplique sembla beaucoup plus irritée qu'à l'accoutumée, et Itachi réprima un sourire moqueur. Il lui était rarement donné d'observer la jeune femme perdre ainsi son sang-froid en sa présence. Un tel constat se voulait amusant._

 _"Houla, détends-toi ma pauvre Sakura ! T'as tes règles ou quoi ?! Tu vas te chopper un anévrisme avant l'heure à t'énerver comme ça... Prends ton temps et rejoins-moi quand tu seras prête..."_

 _"Rendez-vous demain matin, devant la grande porte, à cinq heures", reprit Itachi au fur et à mesure que le bruit des pas d'Ino s'éloignait. "Prends tes dispositions pour les deux prochaines semaines. Davantage d'informations seront expliquées demain. Des questions ?"_

 _Sakura entre-ouvrit les lèvres pour répondre, mais son interlocuteur laissa place à un nuage de fumée caractéristique de la téléportation. En une seconde, elle se retrouva seule au milieu de la salle de bains. Cet enfoiré ne se donnerait même pas la peine d'écouter ses questions... Et bien peu importe, pensa-t-elle en quittant la pièce, loin des yeux, loin du cœur. Si seulement l'adage pouvait s'appliquer à Itachi Uchiha..._


	6. La fatalité, un concept absurde

_Il l'intimidait davantage qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais.  
Mais elle fit néanmoins le choix de l'accueillir. De lui ouvrir cette porte qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.  
De préférer la dépendance au tourment sans fin que lui imposerait une vie sans lui.  
De ressentir la peur à chacun de ses gestes, et d'en aimer chaque seconde.  
En un mot, l'addiction.  
_

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE V : Le concept absurde de fatalité** _

_Ayashi Naoki. Un ancien baron de la drogue reconverti dans le milieu lucratif des plaisirs charnels, selon le résumé de mission. L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années possédait à son actif l'hôtel de passe le plus prestigieux du Pays du Feu. Enfin, si on pouvait qualifier de "prestigieux" le fait de se dégager un salaire en monnayant le corps de jeunes femmes innocentes. Un débat s'était naturellement engagé entre les membres de la Team Itachi lorsque l'unique femme de l'équipe mentionna cet adjectif. Neji remettait sérieusement en cause la pureté de ces courtisanes, alors que Shikamaru considérait leur "travail" au même titre que n'importe quel autre métier. Leur capitaine, quant à lui, soutenait que tout relevait d'une question de point de vue. Dans tous les cas, ce Naoki allait passer en caisse et incarnait l'objectif principal de leur mission._

 _"Si on doit se faire passer pour de simples civils, je ne vois pas ce qui nous empêchait d'accepter la proposition du fermier à monter dans sa remorque plutôt que de marcher pendant des heures..." déclara Sakura en arpentant nonchalamment le long de la route caillouteuse._

 _Elle crut capter un son approbateur émanant de son coéquipier au QI ridiculement élevé, mais ce n'était pas la peine d'espérer le voir soutenir ses paroles. Le Nara, fidèle à sa réputation, dépenserait beaucoup trop d'énergie pour quelque chose qui ne changerait de toute façon pas. Ils termineraient leur chemin à pieds._

 _"Nous ne sommes pas pressés", répondit Itachi depuis la tête de leur formation._

 _Si un insecte daignait entrer dans son champ visuel, Sakura l'aurait pulvérisé sur-le-champ, sans aucune arrière-pensée pour le clan Aburame. Il fallait qu'elle pulvérise quelque chose. Qu'elle écrabouille pour évacuer sa frustration. Et elle ne pouvait pas décemment écrabouiller la gueule d'ange de leur capitaine, même si l'envie ne manquait pas. Cet enfoiré était trop beau pour subir ça. Sans compter son importance capitale dans le pourcentage de réussite de leur mission. Les impulsions meurtrières de Sakura devraient attendre..._

 _"La position de la cible reste inconnue", compléta Neji. "Ce serait contre-productif de dépenser notre énergie à courir alors qu'on ignore tout de ses faits et gestes."_

 _Tout en se demandant si son poing au milieu de sa figure serait ou non contre-productif, Sakura réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas connaissance de cette information. Traduction : Itachi n'avait pas jugé utile de l'en informer au préalable. Sans doute était-il énervé par le manque de ponctualité dont elle avait fait preuve ce matin. Certes, elle s'était pointée un sourire aux lèvres avec dix minutes de retard à la convocation. Dix minutes mises à profit pour rassurer Naruto sur ses chances de survie à cette mission et ce, même si le blondinet turbulent n'était pas là pour couvrir ses arrières. Dix petites minutes... Elle restait tout de même loin sur le podium des retards dont la médaille revenait indéniablement à Kakashi !_

 _"Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver..." adressa Shikamaru à l'égard de Sakura qui perçait littéralement leur capitaine du regard._

 _"Détrompe-toi, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus calme" mentit-elle._

 _"Comme si tu pouvais me faire avaler ça..." continua le Nara en ralentissant la cadence pour se rapprocher de sa coéquipière au tempérament sulfureux. "Ça m'emmerde vraiment de devoir demander ça mais, il se passe quoi entre vous deux exactement ?" questionna-t-il à voix basse en montrant leur capitaine du menton. "Tu nous ferais pas un transfert avec son frère, hein ?"_

 _Outrée par sa remarque déplacée, la concernée ouvrit la bouche afin de lui répondre avec l'absolue certitude qu'elle regretterait sans doutes les mots qui en sortiraient, mais elle fut sauvée par le timing parfait d'Itachi qui leva le bras gauche, poing fermé. "Stop", en langage ninja._

 _"Cinq minutes de pause", compléta-t-il. "Haruno, viens par ici."_

 _"Capitaine ?" demanda-t-elle en s'exécutant._

 _"Sous quelles circonstances suis-je autorisé à faire usage du Sharingan ?"_

 _La médic-nin fronça les sourcils à sa demande. Dans son comportement parfois condescendant, Itachi lui rappelait effectivement son cadet. Peut-être reportait-elle d'ailleurs sa colère à l'égard du plus jeune sur son frère aîné. Et si elle-même en arrivait à cette conclusion, le petit génie Nara avait dû en faire autant. Raison pour laquelle il la titillait avec le sujet. Pourtant, si elle analysait calmement les faits, l'attitude des deux frères comportait énormément de différences. Sans oublier qu'elle ne partageait que des souvenirs d'enfance avec Sasuke. La principale raison de sa frustration résidait dans le refus de Tsunade à divulguer la raison du retour du prodige Uchiha. Plus particulièrement, sa réinsertion au sein des forces militaires de Konoha, sans même l'établissement d'un procès ou la rédaction de documents officiels. Car oui, Sakura s'était assurée de ce point. Aucun document légal n'existait à ce sujet. Et tous ses foutus collègues semblaient trouver la présence d'Itachi naturelle. Oh, évidemment que les villageois ne l'accueillaient pas à bras ouverts, loin de là. Mais ils ne se montraient pas non plus réticents. Encore moins méfiants. Ils le toléraient, voilà tout. Et ce, même en regard des horreurs perpétrées par le génie au Sharingan. Le massacre de son clan... Son appartenance à l'organisation criminelle la plus redoutée du monde ninja... Comme si appliquer la politique du pardon et de l'oubli allait effacer son passé de déserteur. Peut-être qu'après avoir subi la dernière guerre et les lourdes pertes qu'elle avait engendrées, tout le monde désirait repartir sur de bonnes bases, en faisant table rase du reste. Ou peut-être était-ce là la preuve d'une confiance aveugle dans le jugement de leur Kage..._

 _"Vous êtes en train de me demander la permission de l'utiliser ?" questionna ironiquement Sakura, légèrement saoulée de devoir vouvoyer son patient lorsqu'ils étaient en public._

 _"Tu es mon médecin, Sakura."_

 _"Et bien... Disons que son utilisation ne devrait se faire qu'en dernier recours. Seulement s'il est question de vie ou de mort, j'imagine... Vous devez vous montrer raisonnable sur ce point, Capitaine, car à l'instant où vous déciderez de l'activer, ça ruinera tout le travail accompli jusqu'à présent."_

 _"Dans ce cas, je saurai me montrer raisonnable", conclut Itachi avant de jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule et de signaler aux deux autres la fin de leur pause._

 _"Tu crois que je ne lis pas à travers ton attitude ?" reprit Shikamaru, les mains dans les poches, comme si cet interlude n'avait jamais eu lieu._

 _"Arrête de parler, Shikamaru. Tu t'épuises inutilement et ça me ferait mal de devoir te soigner avant l'heure..."_

 _"Quelle femme froide... Décidément, le caractère d'Ino déteint sur toi, Sakura. Tu devrais mettre un terme à votre colocation pour préserver ta féminité, si tu veux mon avis..."_

 _"Ma féminité n'a rien à voir là-dedans", trancha la concernée en reportant son attention sur le dos de leur capitaine. "Et arrête de m'analyser ou je t'en colle une."_

 _"En fait, t'es pire qu'Ino..."_

 _"Va emmerder Neji", déclara-t-elle en désignant distraitement de la main le génie Hyuuga._

 _"Je préfèrerais rester en dehors de votre conflit", ajouta le concerné. "Va plutôt distraire le capitaine si tu t'ennuies à ce point, Shikamaru."_

 _"Hey, arrêtez de parler de moi comme si j'étais un vulgaire ballon ! J'essaye juste de resserrer nos liens, même si c'est franchement chiant avec deux personnes comme vous..." expliqua-t-il en arrachant un brin d'herbe au sol avant de le porter à sa bouche et de commencer à en mâchouiller le bout._

 _"T'as une idée du nombre de microbes contenus sur ce truc ?" ironisa Sakura._

 _"Je suis d'accord", renchérit Neji, "tu devrais te défaire rapidement de cette habitude..."_

 _"Foutez-moi la paix tous les deux..." soupira le concerné._

* * *

 _Traiter les yeux de l'héritier Uchiha devenait maintenant une routine bien huilée. Tous les deux jours, après avoir installé leur camp de fortune pour passer la nuit à la belle étoile, Itachi s'installait sur son duvet en position couchée. Sakura prenait place à ses côtés. Et le processus de soins suivait son cours. A une différence près, ce soir-là, ils passaient la nuit dans une auberge. Rien d'extravagant concernant l'établissement si ce n'est sa disponibilité du jour : seulement deux chambres simples et une double. D'un commun accord, Itachi et Sakura – de par leur statut de capitaine et d'unique femme de l'équipe – avaient écopé des deux chambres simples, alors que Neji et Shikamaru partageaient la double. Cette répartition s'était opérée de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit, laissant la jeune médic pantoise. Dans la même situation, les membres de l'équipe 7 auraient consacré un bon quart d'heure à se disputer les emplacements. Et ce, à grand renfort de tirages à la courte-paille et de "feuille-papier-ciseau", sous le regard attendri mais pas moins moqueur de Kakashi. Naruto aurait insisté pour partager son espace intime avec Sakura, et cette dernière aurait mis fin au débat en lui décochant une droite bien méritée. Inutile de préciser que faire équipe avec ses partenaires actuels excluait une telle possibilité. Contrairement à leur collègue aux lectures douteuses, Itachi ne brillait pas par son humour. Et les deux autres étaient bien trop sérieux pour s'adonner à une partie de Shifumi._

 _"Est-ce que c'est douloureux ?" demanda Sakura tout en faisant parcourir son chakra médical à travers les tempes de son patient._

 _"Non."_

 _"Et là ?"_

 _"Non."_

 _Des réponses courtes n'appelant à aucune discussion. Une atmosphère étouffante. Kami, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs qu'ici. Un sentiment de gêne s'installa progressivement entre les deux ninjas, arrachant un soupir de résignation à la jeune femme, sans qu'elle n'en comprenne entièrement la raison._

 _"Bon écoute, j'ai besoin de savoir à quoi servent les médicaments que tu prends, Itachi... Parce que, de ce que je peux en dire, ils n'agissent visiblement pas sur tes problèmes oculaires. Mais leur action pourrait interférer avec mon traitement, alors – "_

 _"Non", trancha son capitaine, les yeux toujours clos._

 _"Non quoi ?"_

 _"Non."_

 _"Bien !" soupira Sakura en changeant ses mains de position pour se concentrer sur les paupières de son patient. "Tu refuses d'en parler, j'ai capté le message ! Mais tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser à quel point je transgresse le protocole pour toi. J'agis contre le fondement même de l'exercice médical en cachant l'existence de ces foutues pilules que tu t'obstines à me cacher ! Mais bon... j'imagine, qu'après tout, le grand Itachi Uchiha n'est pas aussi invincible qu'on le prétend..."_

 _Les muscles visibles des épaules d'Itachi se tendirent à sa remarque, signe de l'effet immédiat que provoquaient ces mots. Difficilement perceptible, toutefois, mais bien présent. Il lui en donna la confirmation en se redressant sur le matelas, repoussant les mains de Sakura et interrompant volontairement la séance de soins._

 _"Hey, attention avec tes gestes ! C'est dangereux de bouger pendant que mon chakra est en contact avec ton organisme. J'aurais pu endommager tes nerfs optiques sans le vouloir..."_

 _Le concerné s'appuya sur un coude et approcha dangereusement son visage de celui de son médecin, pour la détailler à la manière d'un parent sur le point de gronder sa progéniture. Ou comme un lion prêt à bondir sur une gazelle, question de point de vue. Sakura tenta vainement de s'auto-persuader que les pupilles pourpres qui la fixaient sans retenue n'avaient que pour but de l'intimider. Mais quand bien même, la peur figea chaque centimètre carré de son corps, et elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement._

 _"Je rêve ou tu viens de te moquer ouvertement de moi, Sakura ?"_

 _"N-non..." tenta-t-elle en secouant négativement la tête. "C'était juste... une forme d'humour..."_

 _Itachi ne répondit rien à cela. Et bientôt, seuls les bruits de leurs respirations respectives emplirent la pièce. Des mouvements accélérés dans le cas de Sakura, alors que ceux de son supérieur demeuraient calmes et maîtrisés, à l'image du maniaque du contrôle qu'il incarnait._

 _"Je suis désolée si je t'ai froissé, ce n'était pas mon intention... Ce commentaire était stupide et déplacé..."_

 _"C'est la familiarité avec laquelle tu t'adresses à moi, Sakura, qui est stupide est déplacée. Cette discussion a déjà été abordée, il me semble..."_

 _La pensée qu'il puisse faire référence à son échange avec Shikamaru dans la forêt lui arracha un hoquet de surprise. L'ayant quitté des yeux à la seconde où elle avait aperçu le Sharingan, elle redressa à présent la tête dans un geste vif, sans prendre le temps d'évaluer la distance qui les séparait. Dans leur cas : le manque de distance.  
C'est lorsque le bout de son nez frôla la joue d'Itachi qu'elle regretta son action. Un mélange de bois de santal humide mêlé à une odeur de pluie lui chatouilla les narines avant qu'elle ne se décide à amorcer un mouvement de recul, consciente que leur proximité relevait du politiquement incorrect. _

_"Quelle discussion ?" demanda-t-elle, déstabilisée._

 _Remarquant son éloignement volontaire et soudain, Itachi s'appuya davantage sur son coude pour se rapprocher de son interlocutrice. A tel point qu'il n'arrêta son mouvement qu'une fois que ses propres lèvres frôlèrent l'oreille de Sakura._

 _"Ne me confonds pas avec mon frère, Sakura. Et cesses de t'adresser à moi comme tu le ferais avec lui."_

 _Il prononça chaque mot avec une lenteur calculée en détachant chaque syllabe, si bien que sa voix paraissait presque apaisante. D'une douceur dont Sakura ignorait qu'il puisse posséder avant qu'il ne lui en fasse la démonstration. Elle ne parvenait plus à bouger le moindre muscle, pas faute d'essayer, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur la nuque d'Itachi. Sur ce mystérieux collier parsemé de boucles en argent qu'il semblait ne jamais quitter._

 _"Je ne suis pas mon frère, Sakura", continua-t-il en l'arrachant à ses contemplations._

 _"Je sais tout ça, merci ! Bordel, pourquoi tout le monde me fait la même remarque ?!"_

 _"Assurément parce que tu me regardes comme si j'étais lui."_

 _Sans rien ajouter de plus, Itachi regagna sa position initiale sur le matelas._

 _"Pardon ?!" s'emporta Sakura._

 _"Tu trouves que mon explication manque de clarté ?"_

 _"A peine, oui ! Je te regarde comme si je regardais Sasuke, c'est quoi ces conneries ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, hein ? Comment tu crois que je te regarde, exactement ?"_

 _"De la même manière qu'une personne pour laquelle tu éprouverais une attirance."_

 _"Comme si je pouvais ressentir de l'attirance pour toi..." mentit-elle. "Non mais je rêve..."_

 _"C'est loin d'être irrationnel si on prend en compte ma ressemblance avec mon frère et votre histoire commune", analysa Itachi en bon génie Uchiha. "Je ne suis pas sans savoir les sentiments que tu partageais à son égard, Sakura."_

 _"Exactement, Itachi ! Que je partaGEAIS ! Okay, j'ai été amoureuse de ton abruti de frère, je le reconnais, mais on parle d'une histoire vieille de dix ans ! J'étais une gamine à cette époque..." se radoucit-elle avant de poursuivre. "Je ne suis même pas certaine de pouvoir appeler ça de l'amour... Mais on est d'accord sur un point : je te trouve effectivement attirant, physiquement parlant, mais il faudrait être complètement aveugle pour ne pas l'être ! Je veux dire, regarde-toi..." avoua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement alors qu'il arquait un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction. "D'accord, j'ai couru après ton psychopathe de frère pendant toute mon enfance, et j'ai passé la majeure partie de mon adolescence à essayer de le raisonner puis à chercher sa foutue trace dans tout le Pays du Feu, alors OUI, excuse-moi de ne pas pouvoir résister à me laisser aller à des familiarités en ta présence !"_

 _En même qu'elle prit conscience qu'elle dépassait les bornes et que cet entretien ne comportait plus aucune dimension professionnelle, Sakura stoppa son flot de paroles pour laisser place à un silence pesant. Gênant, même. Au moins autant pour elle que pour son patient qui se contenta de fermer les yeux et d'expirer longuement la bouffée d'air qu'il venait de prendre._

 _"Je m'excuse..." déclara-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes en tentant de se confectionner une contenance. "J'en ai presque terminé avec les soins. Laisse-moi juste vérifier – "_

 _"J'ignore où se cache mon frère", coupa Itachi. "Mais si ça peut t'apporter un quelconque réconfort, je ne pense pas qu'il soit mort."_

 _Un faible rire émanant de la jeune femme emplit peu à peu la chambre._

 _"Dans un sens, oui, ça me rassure... Même si je sais qu'il n'en a rien à faire de moi, Sasuke reste un ami. Et j'ai peur pour sa sécurité au même titre que je m'inquièterai de celle de Naruto. Et pour ta gouverne, je peux tout à fait trouver quelqu'un attirant sans pour autant agir en conséquence. Alors sois tranquille, je ne vais pas me jeter sur toi pendant ton sommeil..." plaisanta-t-elle tentant d'éclaircir la situation. "Maintenant, laisse-moi effectuer les dernières vérifications concernant tes yeux, et on en aura terminé pour ce soir."_

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura pénétrait dans sa chambre, abasourdie par l'échange qu'elle venait de partager avec l'ex-nukenin et les conclusion directes qu'elle en tirait et qu'elle tentait vainement d'ignorer. Quoi qu'elle en dise, ce bel enfoiré avait raison. Elle pouvait sans conteste parvenir à se mentir à elle-même, mais sa plaidoirie ne tromperait pas un maître des illusions. Et ce constat lui arracha un rire amer. Quelque part, à Konoha, son ex-sensei devait bien se marrer, pensa-t-elle. Oui, Kakashi devait rire à gorge déployée à l'heure actuelle, car il avait anticipé tout ça. Et, en toute honnêteté, Sakura aussi. Si elle se focalisait sur les faits de ces dernières semaines, elle ne pouvait pas décemment nier l'attirance malsaine qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de son patient. Du frère de son ancien coéquipier. Et ce, davantage si elle considérait que ce qu'elle avait éprouvé pendant des années pour Sasuke pouvait s'apparenter à de l'amour et que, d'aimer de façon purement platonique un être aussi apathique que le cadet Uchiha résultait des aléas du destin. Le destin. Un mot signifiant la perte de contrôle totale sur l'avenir. D'autres appelleraient cela la fatalité. Un concept philosophique complètement absurde pour une kunoichi de sa trempe appelée à planifier et anticiper chaque future action. Non, tomber amoureuse de Sasuke ne relevait ni de la fatalité, ni de l'absurde. Par contre, se sentir irrémédiablement attirée corps et âme par Itachi Uchiha l'était de manière indéniable._

* * *

 _L'inquiétude rongeait Ino. On pouvait difficilement le déceler de l'extérieur, ses sentiments étant bien camouflés sous ses grands airs de bimbo, mais elle était bien présente. La blonde s'inquiétait de savoir sa meilleure amie en mission, aux côtés du tristement célèbre Itachi Uchiha, pendant des semaines, elle ne savait où. Oh bien sûr, elle faisait confiance à Shikamaru pour l'éloigner du danger ou lui éviter toute rencontre fortuite, mais concernant la délicatesse du génie Nara, c'était une autre histoire ! Et c'est ce point là qui l'inquiétait, bien plus que la sécurité de sa colocataire._

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Aoba ?" demanda Tenten en avalant la dernière bouchée de tempura._

 _"Trop vieux", répondit la blonde en sirotant du thé au jasmin._

 _"Depuis quand tu prends en compte ce genre de critère ?"_

 _"Je veux qu'ils soient assez matures pour se montrer expérimentés, mais pas usés au point de faire durer l'affaire une vingtaine de minutes avant de s'effondrer de fatigue."_

 _"Hum... Je pense qu'Aoba reste tout de même une option..."_

 _"Parce que tu es nulle pour évaluer les hommes, ma belle."_

 _"C'est possible..." admit Tenten. "N'empêche que tu es d'accord avec moi sur le cas Uchiha."_

 _"Et sur celui de Kakashi. Et de Kiba. Et d'Iruka-sensei... Ils sont tous sexy. Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?"_

 _"Tu penses que Sakura – "_

 _"Non !" coupa Ino. "N'aborde même pas le sujet, Tenten."_

 _"Mais reconnais que ce ne serait pas si mal que ça..."_

 _"Pas si mal ?!"_

 _"Tsunade-sama ne l'aurait pas réintégré directement au niveau de Jounin si elle n'était pas convaincue de sa loyauté envers le village", avança la brune. "Il y a sûrement une bonne raison. Et le fait qu'elle ait placé Sakura dans son équipe – "_

 _"Quand bien même ! Ce n'est pas Sasuke-kun !" s'emporta Ino. "Et peu importe les sentiments qu'avait Sakura, ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'elle appréciera son frère. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas mon cas à moi !"_

 _"Okay, okay, j'insite pas..." conclut Tenten avant de terminer son assiette de légumes. "Où est passée Hinata ? On a quasiment fini de manger et elle n'est toujours pas arrivée..."_

 _"Aucune idée, mais dans vingt minutes je m'en vais, avec ou sans elle", déclara la blonde. "Bon, et toi, tu en es où avec Kotetsu ?" fit-elle mine de s'intéresser._

 _"Rien de nouveau. Il m'a invitée au resto avant-hier et c'est à peu près tout ce qu'i en dire..."_

 _Au même moment, Hinata fit son entrée dans le salon de thé et se glissa sur la chaise vide aux côtés de Tenten comme si elle assistait à leur conversation depuis le début._

 _"Vous allez vous rendre au banquet organisé demain soir, les filles ?" demanda l'héritière Hyuuga. "Vous savez, celui organisé par Shizune-san à l'hôpital."_

 _"La présence des Jounin est obligatoire il me semble, non ?" expliqua Tenten._

 _"Oui, j'ai entendu ça aussi..." compléta Ino._

 _"Tu sais, Ino, à défaut de finir au lit avec Aoba, tu devrais lui laisser une chance de te prouver son endurance lors du banquet..." plaisanta la brune._

 _"Très amusant..."_

 _"Aoba ?" demanda Hinata en observant tour à tour ses deux amies. Tenten fut plus rapide._

 _"Un Jounin sur lequel Ino a – "_

 _"Stop ! Ça suffit les blagues sur Aoba, Tenten... vraiment, c'est lassant..." s'énerva la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel._

 _La capacité de commérage de la brunette aux macarons dépassait de loin la sienne. Un rien lui suffisait à créer une rumeur. Son aptitude se voulait déconcertante, sinon inquiétante. Pas aussi inquiétante que le devenir sentimental de Sakura, cela dit. Ino avait beau faire des efforts considérables, mentalement, elle peinait à comprendre les motivations de l'Hokage. Pourquoi placer son amie dans la même équipe que le frère de son ancien amour ? Et sous son commandement qui plus est..._

 _Telle qu'elle connaissait Sakura, le baromètre qui régissait son humeur – ou plus exactement, son degré d'énervement – devait atteindre son paroxysme à l'heure actuelle. Évidemment, l'héritière Yamanaka se devait de faire confiance au jugement de Tsunade. Comme tout le village, d'ailleurs. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre. Néanmoins, elle faisait totalement confiance à Sakura. Bon, certes, son amie de longue date pouvait parfois faire preuve de réactions indignes d'une véritable amie comme son manque de goût pour la décoration, ou encore sa double personnalité peu recommandable qu'elle laissait parfois éclater au grand jour, sans parler de ses goûts en matière d'hommes qui, si on excluait Sasuke, s'avéraient douteux et largement discutables. Mais pour ce qui relevait de sa santé mentale, Sakura prenait toujours les bonnes décisions. Et l'héritier Uchiha, aussi sexy qu'elle pouvait le décrire avec Tenten quelques minutes plus tôt, n'apporterait rien de bon à l'équilibre mental de son amie. Ino le savait. Pas besoin de posséder le QI de Shikamaru pour comprendre que placer Sakura et le prodige Uchiha dans la même équipe équivalait à un suicide social pour sa meilleure amie. Pour quelle foutue raison Sakura avait accepté cette mission ? Et par quel miracle Itachi Uchiha était passé d'indésirable numéro 1, à autre chose ?_


	7. Chaleur, douche froide, et pulsions

_A travers ce geste pourtant si banal, on pouvait sentir son besoin de reconnaissance.  
D'acceptation. Et tout le désir contenu dans ce corps si frêle.  
Un désir habilement dissimulé par une façade qu'il savait fragile.  
En proie à une tempête intérieure contre ses propres sentiments, elle attirait tout sur son passage.  
Et bientôt, il fut pris dans son sillage. Irrémédiablement happé par elle.  
_

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE VI : Chaleur, douche froide, et pulsions** _

_Sakura détestait la chaleur. Quand il faisait froid, on pouvait toujours se couvrir, ajouter une ou deux épaisseurs de vêtements. Mais dans le cas contraire, on pouvait difficilement supporter la chaleur à moins de se mettre complètement nu. Une perspective peu appropriée dans la situation actuelle. Depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, la Team Itachi arpentait les routes commerciales du Pays du Feu, et la morsure du soleil devenait insupportable. Suffisante pour pousser n'importe quel être normalement constitué à sombrer dans la folie, pensa Sakura en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à ses coéquipiers qui ne semblaient pas le moins du monde affectés par ce climat. Bon, suffisante pour la pousser, elle, à sombrer dans la folie !_

 _Des nuages d'allure menaçante naissaient à l'horizon, annonciateurs d'un orage en début de soirée. La hausse des températures de la mi-juin apportait avec elle son lot de mauvaises surprises, comme ces foutus moustiques tournoyant dans son champ de vision, prêts à tout pour dévorer un centimètre carré de peau fraîche. Pendant l'heure de marche qui venait de s'écouler péniblement, le quatuor de ninjas n'avait croisé en tout et pour tout qu'un seul agriculteur, un cheval, et trois chiens errants se disputant un vieil os déjà entamé. Les champs entourant la route étaient aussi asséchés que l'épiderme déshydraté de Sakura, et les cultures semblaient mortes. Voire, à l'abandon. En regardant la route de plus près, on pouvait apercevoir de larges rainures empruntes dans la terre sèche, sans doute provoquées par les nombreux passages des machines agricoles des paysans du coin. Un signe que cet axe était communément fréquenté. Et pourtant, la route semblait complètement déserte. Quelque chose clochait..._

 _"Est-ce qu'on pense tous à la même chose ?" demanda Sakura en essuyant quelques gouttes de sueur de son front._

 _"C'est sans doute l'assèchement des cultures qui a suspendu l'activité agricole", analysa Shikamaru._

 _"Ça n'explique pas l'arrêt des autres formes d'artisanat", fit remarquer Neji en lançant un regard suspicieux alentours. "Les autres marchands n'interrompent pas leur commerce habituel à cause de la chaleur..."_

 _"Hyuuga", commanda Itachi, "passe devant et scanne le périmètre."_

 _Le concerné exécuta l'ordre avec une vélocité que Sakura ne lui connaissait pas. Il avait disparu bien trop rapidement pour pouvoir suivre le mouvement à l'œil nu et ce constat la laissa admiratrice._

 _"Dans combien de temps atteindrons-nous l'objectif ?" demanda-t-elle en direction d'Itachi._

 _"Environ un jour et demi. Nous devrons trouver un endroit où passer cette nuit."_

 _Les trois coéquipiers marchèrent en silence quelques minutes encore, Itachi à la tête, Sakura échangeant quelques regards entendus avec Shikamaru. Leur capitaine avait sans doute envoyé Neji fouiller les environs pour s'assurer de l'absence d'une quelconque menace. Pas de quoi s'exciter. Itachi prenait simplement des mesures de précaution. Malgré son perfectionnisme frôlant parfois la pathologie, il se situait bien loin de l'image du leader rigide et strict qu'il laissait véhiculer. En apparence, sa froideur et son impassibilité naturelles pouvaient tromper mais, au final, Sakura l'avait mal jugé. Il incarnait un capitaine compréhensif et observateur. Il savait jauger le niveau d'endurance de son équipe, et accordait autant de pauses qu'il jugeait nécessaires en tenant compte des forces et des faiblesses de chacun. Sans compter son expérience à la fois dans et hors du Pays du Feu, et le fait que le rôle de capitaine ne lui soit pas étranger. Promu en grade à l'âge de treize ans, il dirigeait déjà une équipe ANBU alors que Sakura savait à peine tenir un kunaï. Rétrospectivement, cette affectation devait sans doute refléter la logique implacable et l'esprit aiguisé dont il faisait déjà preuve à cette époque. On ne pouvait pas lui enlever ce prestige et ce, même si sa fidélité pour la Feuille était remise en cause lorsqu'il agrandissait les rangs d'Akatsuki. Son CV de shinobi était plus que respectable en y pensant... Et Sakura se jura intérieurement de trouver les raisons de son retour et de déchiffrer une bonne fois pour toutes le puzzle complexe que représentait Itachi Uchiha. Même si l'effort lui demandait d'y consacrer toutes ses journées. Elle accordait sa confiance à Kakashi. Et ce dernier semblait croire qu'Itachi mérite une seconde chance. Alors elle suivrait son conseil. Elle s'évertuerait à voir au-delà du meurtrier calculateur et sans pitié auquel on l'avait habituée depuis l'enfance, pour ne considérer que la personne se tenant en face d'elle. Elle le regarderait comme un ninja ayant voué allégeance à Konoha. Comme un capitaine compétent et juste. Et comme un homme terriblement agréable à contempler, même si elle garderait pour elle ce dernier point._

 _"La voix est libre", rapporta Neji en apparaissant de nulle part._

 _"Tu vois", commença le Nara à l'attention de sa coéquipière, "je t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter..."_

 _"Tout évènement a nécessairement une cause", déclara Itachi._

 _"Que ceux qui sont pour trouver cette fameuse cause lèvent la main !"_

 _"Si je ne te savais pas si fainéant, Shikamaru, je pourrais presque penser que tu es motivé", plaisanta Sakura._

 _"Non, c'est vraiment pas mon genre..."_

 _"Nous ferons une halte au prochain village", précisa Itachi._

 _"Est-ce qu'on mène l'enquête, Capitaine ?" demanda Neji._

 _"Seulement si cela remet en cause l'intégrité de la mission."_

 _"Ça veut dire non..." traduisit Shikamaru._

 _"Tant mieux", se réjouit Sakura, "ça nous laissera plus de temps pour la séance de soins ! Pas comme hier soir..."_

 _L'ironie contenue dans sa voix n'échappa ni à ses deux coéquipiers, et encore moins à son capitaine dont elle avait maintenant l'entière attention. Il lui lança un regard perçant dont seule sa lignée détenait le secret, qui signifiait que s'engager davantage sur cette voie écourterait grandement son espérance de vie. Un regard étonnamment expressif pour un Uchiha, pensa Sakura en ravalant sa fierté._

 _"Nous resterons cette nuit à l'auberge et nous repartirons demain matin, à l'aube", continua Itachi._

 _Visiblement, cet Uchiha de malheur ne se déparaissait jamais de son sérieux. Comme de son sex-appeal, d'ailleurs. Malgré la fournaise que l'équipe traversait, pas une goutte de sueur ne perlait sur ses traits baignés par la lumière du couchant. Il apparaissait si parfait que c'en était presque frustrant._

 _"Le village est encore loin ?" demanda Sakura pour chasser les pensées parasites véhiculées par le manque de libido de son for intérieur._

 _"A environ deux heures", répondit Neji en constatant le silence de leur capitaine._

 _"Dans ce cas, on ferait mieux de se grouiller", déclara Shikamaru en montrant le ciel nuageux. "Ou on va finir trempés sous l'orage..."_

 _"T'es allergique à l'eau ?" ironisa Sakura. "Personnellement, je trouverai ça agréable après la journée qu'on vient de subir..."_

 _"Et moi, je trouverai ça chiant..."_

 _"Tu trouves toujours tout chiant, mon pauvre Shikamaru. J'en viens parfois à me demander si c'est génétique..."_

 _"Moins de bavardages et davantage d'action", coupa Itachi avant d'accélérer grandement la cadence sans autre préavis._

* * *

 _Suite à un repos bien mérité dans une modeste auberge, le quatuor atteignit le petit village d'Uchiru après une journée de marche à l'allure soutenue. Murs en bois et toits de chaume se dressaient devant eux. L'endroit semblait prospère malgré sa petite taille. Comme bon nombre de villages ruraux du même type, le plan urbain se composait d'une longue ruelle centrale encadrée par des points de rassemblements importants pour les autochtones : une unique auberge, un endroit où se soûler, une épicerie qui vivotait sur le dos des voyageurs, et les échoppes plus ou moins garnies de quelques artisans. S'en suivaient de minuscules maisons au ras du sol, attenantes à des potagers en friche, et construites sans véritable planification._

 _"Séparons-nous en deux groupes", commanda Itachi en scrutant le seul bar du village devant lequel un homme pesant facilement trois fois son poids regardait distraitement une jeune femme à moitié dénudée. "Faites ce que vous estimerez nécessaire pour rassembler des informations sur la cible et sa localisation toutefois, faites preuve de discrétion. N'utilisez le ninjutsu qu'en cas d'urgence vitale, et retrouvons-nous ici dans deux heures pour faire un point."_

 _Les trois ninjas approuvèrent à l'unisson avant d'exécuter les ordres._

* * *

 _La probabilité que les civils les repèrent avoisinait le zéro. Face à des professionnels ou d'autre shinobis, en revanche, il n'auraient pas cette chance. Si d'autres ninjas fréquentaient cet établissement douteux, les quatre Jounin se feraient démasquer à coup sûr. Le cas échéant, faire profil bas ne servirait à rien, sinon à les insulter davantage. Et l'affront se terminerait probablement en bain de sang. Même si les recommandations du capitaine prônaient le camouflage de leur chakra, un tueur digne de ce nom reconnaissait toujours ses pairs._

 _L'intérieur du bar concordait parfaitement avec la représentation mentale qu'avait imaginé Sakura. Lugubre. Puant. Et enfumé. Sans omettre les comportements pour le moins douteux des habitués qui tranchaient sans conteste avec les leurs, beaucoup plus prudents et mesurés._

 _Comme établi quelques minutes plus tôt, le quatuor s'était divisé en deux groupes : leur capitaine et Neji, et Shikamaru accompagné de Sakura. Ces derniers avaient préféré patienter une trentaine de minutes à l'extérieur avant de pénétrer, eux aussi, dans le bar miteux, désireux de ne pas attirer l'attention. Mais autant se montrer honnête, quatre étrangers passeraient difficilement inaperçus, surtout dans ce genre d'endroit fréquenté en majeure partie par les habitants du coin._

 _"Tu les as repérés ?" demanda Shikamaru en scannant le lieu à la recherche de leurs coéquipiers._

 _Avec les mains dans les poches et son éternelle expression blasée sur le visage, son attitude désinvolte se fondait harmonieusement dans le décor. Le plus beau dans tout ça : Sakura savait que sous ses airs désintéressés, Shikamaru prenait note du moindre détail insignifiant les entourant. Sa capacité à mémoriser jusqu'au plus minuscule grain de poussière atteignait des sommets en matière d'observation._

 _"Je propose qu'on s'installe quelque part", avança-t-elle. "Rassembler des infos sera plus facile si on capte des conversations..."_

 _"Et la règle de ne jamais quitter son équipe des yeux, t'en fais quoi ?"_

 _"Elle vient d'être remplacée par tenter de trouver une place et se démerder nous-mêmes", répondit-elle en montrant un coin isolé du bar dans lequel des hommes bourrus et suants s'adonnaient à des jeux pervers en compagnie de jeunes filles dont la majorité pouvait se voir largement remise en cause._

 _Shikamaru approuva de la tête et adopta une démarche incertaine et chancelante. Il perdit volontairement l'équilibre et s'agrippa à la taille de sa coéquipière, feignant d'être soûl. Après tout, ils se trouvaient dans un bar rempli d'ivrognes aux mœurs douteuses. Autant mettre leur jeu d'acteur à profit. Sakura l'entoura de son bras pour faire mine de le soutenir, tout en se dirigeant vers l'alcôve._

 _"Tu vois quelque chose de notable ?" chuchota-t-elle à son égard._

 _"Non", constata-t-il, "Mais les mecs les plus suspects se planquent toujours dans ce genre d'endroit, donc ça ne devrait plus tarder..."_

 _En effet, après quelques pas supplémentaires, Sakura sentit son coéquipier resserrer son étreinte sur elle de façon presque imperceptible. Tournant la tête dans sa direction, elle le vit fixer une table où deux hommes partageaient un repas. Leur attention directement tournée vers les deux ninjas. Et à en juger par leur froncement de sourcils, ils venaient de se faire griller en beauté. Plus besoin de prétendre._

 _"Autant aller à leur rencontre..." décida Sakura en les dirigeant vers la table en question._

 _"... et tenter de négocier", compléta Shikamaru._

 _La posture recourbée des deux hommes ainsi que la façon dont ils disparaissaient dans le rembourrage des sièges les rendaient presque indétectables. Sans la présence des deux assiettes de dango placées sur leur table, les deux ninjas ne les auraient sans doute pas repérés._

 _Au fur et à mesure que la distance s'amenuisait entre les deux groupes, ils se jaugeaient mutuellement. Une fois devant eux, Sakura mémorisa le faciès des hommes et les baptisa mentalement. Barbu et Grassouillet. Pour de futures références si besoin. Quand on ignorait le nom de ses ennemis, la coutume voulait qu'on les nomme en se basant sur un trait dominant de leur apparence physique. Dans leur cas, une pilosité extrême et un excès de graisse._

 _"Vos amis ont quitté le bar il y a dix minutes", commença Barbu._

 _"Vous leur avez donné des infos croustillantes au moins ?" tenta Sakura._

 _"Plutôt un avertissement", répondit Grassouillet en la détaillant des pieds à la tête avec une lueur lubrique dans le regard. "Allez voir ailleurs."_

 _"Nous sommes juste de passage. Nous repartons demain", mentit Shikamaru._

 _"On s'en assurera..."_

 _"Vous devriez plutôt vous assurer de l'économie de votre village", trancha la médic en se départissant de toute politesse. "D'après ce qu'on a observé sur le chemin, les finances n'ont pas l'air de bien se porter... Un peu comme votre IMC", déclara-t-elle à l'attention de Grassouillet qui détaillait à présent sa poitrine avec un peu trop d'intérêt pour l'ignorer._

 _Oh, elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Après tout, ce trou à rats tenait davantage d'une décharge que d'un bar digne de ce nom. Sakura se fichait pas mal de son apparence et du fait qu'on la reluque. Cela dit, elle se préoccupait de l'âge des femmes "travaillant" dans cet endroit. Elles donnaient toutes l'impression d'être dépourvues d'une once de raisonnement. Rétrospectivement et, à la façon dont leurs pupilles apparaissaient dilatées, la médic-nin en déduisit qu'on les droguait sûrement. De cette manière, elles ne pouvaient que satisfaire les envies des clients. Ou tout du moins, ne pas protester._

 _Si le fainéant qui lui servait de coéquipier songeait à la réprimander concernant son approche un peu trop directe, il n'en fit rien. Sakura savait que sa flemme légendaire l'empêcherait d'agir. Le Nara ne se faisait pas connaître pour ses esclandres. Encore moins en public. Et dans la situation actuelle, la provocation restait de toute façon sa meilleure défense en tant que femme, et sa meilleure attaque en tant que kunoichi. Elle l'utiliserait donc à bon escient. Et même si l'entreprise comportait des risques, cela valait le coup d'être tenté._

 _"Notre façon de gérer le village ne vous concerne pas", répondit Barbu avec une hésitation notable dans la voix que Sakura identifia à de la peur. "Mêlez-vous de vos affaires et barrez-vous d'ici !"_

 _"Je parie que votre petit commerce est tout ce qu'il y a de plus légal", ironisa la jeune femme. "Et que toutes ces demoiselles sont majeures..."_

 _"Écoute bien, petite conne", s'emporta Grassouillet, "si tu fourres ton nez dans nos affaires, tu le regretteras !"_

 _"Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, nous ne faisons que passer", rattrapa Shikamaru en lançant un regard insistant à sa coéquipière, traduisant qu'elle allait trop loin._

 _Il était clair que Neji et Itachi les avaient déjà cuisinés. Personne ne perdait son sang-froid aussi rapidement, pas même un idiot fini comme Grassouillet._

 _"Vous feriez mieux de partir maintenant", conseilla Barbu._

 _"Ouai, on va faire ça !" lança Sakura alors que l'héritier Nara lui attrapait le poignet en guise d'avertissement._

 _La nécessité de placer le petit génie au QI ridiculement élevé avec l'apprentie de Tsunade révélait son utilité dans ce genre de situation. La diplomatie de Shikamaru contrebalançait avec le tempérament sulfureux de Sakura. L'influence de son mentor transparaissait dans son attitude qui rappelait également celle de Naruto. Il l'avait sans doute influencée à force de le fréquenter. Mais, lors d'une mission, la médic-nin prônait avant tout les résultats. Pas les longs discours agrémentés de sous-entendus subtiles. Elle détestait ce genre de jeux d'esprits destinés à déstabiliser psychologiquement l'adversaire, sans quoi elle bosserait pour Morino Ibiki. Pas pour Tsunade._

 _"Un conseil, ma belle : verrouille bien ta porte cette nuit, sauf si tu tiens à recevoir une petite visite..." l'avertit Grassouillet en se léchant la lèvre supérieure, rendant un superbe hommage à ce taré d'Orochimaru._

 _Plutôt que de lui refaire instantanément le portrait tel que lui dictait son for intérieur, Sakura ravala sa dignité et fit demi-tour en direction de la sortie, Shikamaru sur ses talons. Elle pouvait sentir les regards insistants des deux hommes dans son dos, et elle déploya un effort surhumain pour feindre le naturel.  
_ _Une fois à l'extérieur, elle expira longuement et s'adressa à son coéquipier :_

 _"Désolée d'avoir perdu patience, Shikamaru. C'est ma première mission de rang S depuis un moment, et je pense avoir un peu rouillé à force de passer mon temps à l'hôpital..." avoua-t-elle un peu honteusement. "Je suis venue uniquement parce qu'Itachi en a fait la demande."_

 _Elle ne prêta pas attention à la réponse sans doute préconçue que lui adressa le brun, ses paroles se perdant dans l'agitation ambiante qui animait le village. Bercée par la brise agréable du début de soirée, au milieu d'un endroit hostile et inconnu, Sakura se rémora les raisons qui l'avaient conduite à préférer le confort de l'hôpital plutôt que le champ de bataille. Avec le ninjutsu médical comme seconde nature, son choix de carrière ne découlait pas du hasard. Après tout, pourquoi envier la vie stressante allant de paire avec le métier de shinobi et tous les risques qu'il engendrait, quand on pouvait posséder la stabilité d'un emploi au service de son prochain pour lequel nul besoin de craindre la mort. Pas la sienne en tout cas._

 _Pendant des années, Sakura avait tenté de concilier cette seconde nature avec le travail de kunoichi pour lequel on l'avait formatée dès le plus jeune âge à l'Académie. Incarner un médecin dans le corps d'un combattant pouvait sembler naturel pour ses pairs, mais la réalité différait indéniablement. On pouvait difficilement tenir les deux rôles à la fois. En tout cas, Sakura n'y parvenait pas. Raison pour laquelle son choix s'était porté sur sa carrière médicale. D'autant plus que depuis la fin de la guerre, le village pouvait se permettre de réduire sa force militaire. Et aujourd'hui, de par sa requête qu'elle intègre de manière permanente son équipe, l'héritier Uchiha lui demandait indirectement de retrouver cet équilibre. La conjugaison de ce rôle qu'elle avait si souvent évité de tenir. Celui d'un assassin sur-entraîné sauvant des vies pour le compte de leur village._

* * *

 _Une heure plus tard, le quatuor décidait de se regrouper dans l'auberge qui les accueillerait pour la nuit. Par chance, Neji et Itachi avaient obtenu bien plus qu'un simple échange verbal avec Barbu et Grassouillet, sinon quelques informations concernant leur cible. Ses habitudes, et les horaires approximatifs auxquels ils pourraient le trouver en ville. En cela, l'outil de persuasion que représentait le Sharingan devait aider même si Sakura espérait que son patient ait respecté les recommandations quant à son utilisation. Mais l'inquiétude de devoir reprendre le processus de soin depuis le début fut rapidement balayée par les paroles de l'aubergiste à la réception. L'établissement ne disposait que d'une seule chambre pour cette nuit. Ce qui signifiait que Sakura allait devoir partager la salle de bains avec trois individus de sexe masculin. Sans compter que l'eau chaude ne durerait pas plus de quinze minutes. Le privilège de prendre la première douche revenait au capitaine, question de coutume. Coutume dont elle se serait bien passée alors qu'elle entendait l'eau couler depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes._

 _"Tu as un coup de soleil", constata Neji en la tirant de ses réflexions._

 _Elle lança un regard dans sa direction pour le trouver assis confortablement sur un des lits. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les cheveux en cascade du génie Hyuuga, pas sans lui rappeler que l'année précédente elle avouait à Ino son goût prononcé pour les cheveux longs. Longs et attachés. Loin d'elle l'idée d'apprécier le bordel sans nom que représentait la coupe de Kakashi. Et ne parlons pas de celle de Shikamaru..._

 _"J'ai aussi remarqué tout à l'heure..." continua le Nara depuis son propre lit, les yeux mi-clos._

 _"Première mission depuis des mois", justifia la concernée tout en réalisant que la sensation de chaleur envahissant ses trapèzes et sa nuque résultait effectivement du soleil et non d'un manque d'entraînement. On n'attrapait pas une insolation en arpentant les couloirs de l'hôpital. "J'imagine que je n'ai plus besoin de me battre pour avoir de l'eau chaude... Une douche froide me fera le plus grand bien."_

 _"Tu pourrais aussi te soigner", déclara Neji._

 _"Ce serait une perte de temps et d'énergie", trancha Sakura avec un sourire. "Et puis, ça fait du bien de souffrir un peu de temps en temps. A force de recourir trop souvent au chakra médical, on finit par s'habituer à ne plus ressentir de douleur. A la longue, la moindre petite coupure devient une affaire d'état..."_

 _Lors de son apprentissage auprès de Tsunade, son mentor lui avait toujours conseillé d'éviter de faire usage du ninjutsu médical pour le moindre bobo. Il valait mieux laisser les blessures mineures se soigner d'elles-mêmes. A trop vouloir repousser la douleur, on finissait par se sentir supérieur. C'était d'ailleurs le principal problème des médic-nin de renommée. Se croire invincible. Saigner consécutivement à une coupure ou, dans son cas présent, voir sa peau brûlée par le soleil lui redonnait une certaine humanité. Une mortalité qu'elle oubliait trop souvent en temps normal. Les paroles de son Maître résonnaient encore dans sa tête lorsque la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit, laissant place à Itachi._

 _"La salle de bains est libre", annonça-t-il tout en prenant place sur son lit._

 _"Je vous laisse mon tour", adressa Shikamaru à l'égard de ses deux coéquipiers avec une voix à moitié endormie._

 _"Avec mon coup de soleil, autant prendre une douche froide", expliqua Sakura en reportant son regard sur Neji. "Tu peux prendre ma place."_

 _Le concerné lui rendit un sourire reconnaissant accompagné d'un hochement de tête approbateur avant de se glisser dans la salle de bains et d'en verrouiller l'accès. A cet instant, l'atmosphère changea totalement. Sakura, qui cherchait une tenue décente dans laquelle passer la nuit, prit conscience du silence pesant qui régnait autant que de l'immobilité suspecte de leur capitaine. Elle n'osait pas croiser le regard avec lui et lui tournait le dos. Shikamaru, quant à lui, commençait déjà à s'endormir. En attestait sa respiration profonde et ses longues expirations qui s'apparentaient presque à un ronflement._

 _"On devrait en profiter pour travailler sur tes yeux", déclara-t-elle au seul interlocuteur éveillé._

 _Elle entreprit de pivoter sur le matelas pour lui faire face mais son mouvement fut interrompu par une main bloquant son épaule. Un hoquet de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres à l'endroit où Itachi venait de poser la main sur sa brûlure. Par réflexe, elle attrapa son poignet de son autre main mais le brun avait anticipé son geste et bientôt, elle se retrouva immobilisée avec une main dans le dos et celle de l'aîné Uchiha faisant pression sur son épaule douloureuse._

 _"Reste tranquille", lui intima-t-il._

 _"Est-ce que tu... tu es en train de me soigner ?" percuta Sakura lorsqu'elle sentit un chakra étranger pénétrer son épiderme à l'endroit où sa main se trouvait._

 _"Je t'ai demandé de rester tranquille", répéta Itachi._

 _"Tu as copié mon ninjutsu médical ?!" s'indigna la jeune femme._

 _"C'est possible."_

 _"J'y crois pas... T'es gonflé !"_

 _"J'ai simplement copié les bases..." précisa-t-il, un rictus amusé animant ses traits. "Assez pour que ça puisse s'avérer utile en cas de besoin."_

 _"Tu sais, j'aurais très bien pu faire ça moi-même..."_

 _"J'en suis conscient."_

 _Bien que choquée de constater qu'un simple coup d'œil suffisait à s'approprier le fruit d'années entières d'entraînement dédiées à la médecine, Sakura ne lui en voulait pas pour autant. Son dôjutsu héréditaire, aussi énervant soit-il, lui octroyait certaines prédispositions. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre cela, et elle n'en devenait pas moins inutile à l'équipe. Il pouvait bien essayer d'analyser ses gestes autant qu'il le souhaitait, Itachi ne parviendrait jamais à reproduire la plupart des techniques qu'elle avait développées sous la tutelle de Tsunade. Sans parler de celles dont elle était l'auteure. Impossibles à copier même pour le génie au Sharingan. L'idée qu'il puisse lui envier ce genre de technique lui apporta néanmoins un certain réconfort. A l'instar de son ex-sensei, Itachi n'était pas célèbre pour sa capacité à copier un nombre inquantifiable de jutsus. Au contraire, il n'utilisait cela que si la technique représentait un intérêt quelconque. Et Sakura ne s'en sentait que plus valorisée._

 _"C'est une forme de ninjutsu que je trouve effectivement intéressante..." commença-t-il. "Assez pour l'ajouter à mon répertoire."_

 _"Je n'ai rien dit."_

 _"Pas à voix haute."_

 _"Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça", ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il relâchait sa prise sur elle, la douleur ayant quitté son épaule pour de bon. "Je pouvais très bien endurer un simple coup de soleil."_

 _"J'en suis conscient."_

 _"Et ta manière de le reconnaître et de continuer à agir sans tenir compte de mon avis m'agace bien plus que tu le crois."_

 _"J'en suis conscient."_

 _Que cet homme et son éducation aristocratique soient damnés. Impossible d'avoir le dernier mot avec un individu pareil. Et lorsque Sakura se retourna pour lui faire face et lui envoyer une remarque cinglante digne de la princesse des limaces, toute ses résolutions restèrent figées au bord de ses lèvres. Itachi se tenait devant elle, simplement vêtu d'un short bleu marine et d'un t-shirt assorti, ses cheveux détachés s'étalant en une longue cascade ébène sur ses épaules, et venant chatouiller la ligne parfaite des pectoraux habilement dessinés sous son t-shirt. Sakura avala sa salive dans l'urgence, en priant pour qu'il ne le remarque pas. Affublé ainsi, en opposition à l'attirail ninja qu'elle lui connaissait d'ordinaire, il avait presque l'air humain. Loin de l'image du criminel à la cape sombre qui gravait son esprit depuis tant d'années déjà. Subjuguée par tant de beauté, elle en oublia presque la présence des deux autres._

 _"Tu rougis, Sakura."_

 _"C'est complètement absurde !" s'emporta-t-elle en perdant un peu de son self-control._

 _"Effectivement..."_

 _"Et c'est le moment où je vous précise que je ne dors pas..." les coupa Shikamaru qui s'étira de tout son long sur le matelas. "... au cas où ça vous intéresse..."_

 _"Si tu veux bien t'allonger, Itachi, qu'on puisse commencer..." proposa la jeune femme en faisant appel à tout le professionnalisme dont elle disposait et en ignorant la provocation de son coéquipier._

 _"S'allonger pour quoi exactement ? Je vous rappelle que je suis là..."_

 _"La ferme, Shikamaru, c'est lourd" coupa Sakura. "C'est du niveau de Naruto..."_

 _"Tu sais qu'il existe une règle interdisant d'insulter ses collègues ?"_

 _Ignorant superbement son intervention, Sakura se tourna vers son patient qui venait de prendre place sur son matelas dans un silence qui en disait long. Mieux ne valait pas qu'il intervienne de toute manière, ou il donnerait raison à cet idiot de Shikamaru. Après tout, son attirance pour l'aîné Uchiha était un fait établi. Le concerné ne s'en plaindrait pas tant qu'aucun débordement ne survenait au sein de l'équipe. Ce qui incluait que le petit génie Nara garde ses remarques pour lui. Sur ce point, Itachi s'accordait sans doute avec elle._

 _Tout en pénétrant une fois de plus dans le casse-tête que représentaient ses yeux héréditaires, la médic s'inquiéta de noter la présence de résidus circulant dans son réseau veineux. Des traces de métabolites appartenant à des médicaments, exactement. Et le fait qu'elle ne parvienne pas à en identifier les composants lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait là de traitements non reconnus. Traduction : illégaux. Sakura soupira longuement, réalisant que peu importe ses avertissements, il continuait de prendre ces foutus cachets._

* * *

 _Il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Pas faute d'essayer. Rien de nouveau, cela dit. Durant les années de cavales pour le compte d'Akatsuki, d'aucun des membres ne pouvait se payer un tel luxe. Toutes leurs facultés étaient entièrement dédiées à l'organisation. La surveillance des démons à queues. La traque sans relâche de leurs réceptacles. Leur capture. Et les dépenses faramineuses de chakra qui accompagnaient le rituel d'extraction. Pas de place pour le sommeil dans cette équation. Pas non plus la peine d'évoquer leur santé mentale qui, à leur image, avait déserté depuis bien longtemps. Aucun repos salvateur n'était permis aux déserteurs. Pas plus à leur corps qu'à leur esprit. Et l'esprit d'Itachi Uchiha, plus particulièrement, ne se mettait jamais en veille. Des pensées inondaient sans cesse ses réflexions et comblaient les rares instants de pause qu'il s'octroyait. Cette fois-là n'était donc pas différente, à l'exception du contenu de ces pensées. D'ordinaire, Sasuke en monopolisait facilement les deux tiers. Le reste tournait principalement autour de ses propres inquiétudes concernant sa cécité qui disparaissait progressivement, à sa plus grand surprise, au fur et à mesure que les séances de soins grandissaient. Il accordait une petite place à ressasser la conversation avec son ex-collègue de l'ANBU concernant le devenir de la lignée Uchiha, bien que l'entreprise ne l'intéresse nullement. Avec la meilleure apprentie de l'Hokage aux petits soins, il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter sur sa longévité et son aptitude à refonder le clan. Bien évidemment, il faudrait qu'il se résolve un jour prochain à lui parler du poison qui s'insinuait lentement mais irrémédiablement dans son organisme depuis qu'il prenait le traitement dont il s'évertuait à cacher l'existence. Rapidement, si toutefois il comptait combler un jour les attentes du Conseil de Konoha._

 _Comme si penser à cette fille suffisait à la réveiller, il entendit un froissement de drap, des pas feutrés se dirigeant dans sa direction, et il sentit bientôt sa présence à ses côtés. Appuyés tous les deux contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Admirant la clarté qu'offrait la lune en surplombant les ruelles désertes du village._

 _"Tes yeux te font souffrir ?" questionna-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix._

 _"Non", répondit-il sans prendre la peine de lui adresser un regard, espérant que feindre l'indifférence l'inciterait à retourner se coucher. Mais visiblement, c'était mal connaître Sakura Haruno._

 _"Des insomnies ?" continua-t-elle, cherchant à amorcer un échange qu'il n'était pas enclin à initier._

 _"Tu devrais aller dormir, Sakura."_

 _"J'essaye depuis un moment... Il fait trop chaud", précisa-t-elle avant de se pencher davantage et d'appuyer son front contre la vitre en regardant au loin. "C'est pas un éclair, là-bas ?" demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt une direction qu'il ne prit pas la peine de suivre du regard._

 _Une partie de lui appréciait les sauts d'humeur de sa subordonnée. On ne s'ennuyait jamais avec elle. Bien qu'il refuse de le reconnaître pleinement, elle détenait le pouvoir de l'agacer et, à la fois, de le fasciner. Et l'autre part de lui, celle qui vouait son existence à un contrôle démesuré de ses émotions, se méfiait de la nature imprévisible de cette fille. Il aimait ses interventions impromptues au moins autant qu'il détestait qu'elle interrompe ainsi le fil de ses pensées._

 _"Tu supportes bien la chaleur ?"_

 _"Ça ne me dérange aucunement", se contenta-t-il de répondre, sans détacher son regard de l'extérieur. Il continuait d'espérer qu'elle se lasserait s'il ne lui témoignait pas d'attention._

 _"Ça doit être un soulagement pour toi... De pouvoir à nouveau contempler les étoiles. Enfin, même si elles ne sont pas vraiment visibles ce soir..."_

 _"J'apprécie ce que tu fais pour moi, Sakura", lui adressa-t-il en guise de remerciement même si, en cet instant, il ne s'adonnait à rien d'aussi idyllique que de s'émerveiller devant le ciel étoilé._

 _"Tu sais, je ne dirai rien à Tsunade..." commença-t-elle avec une voix hésitante, "... si tu décidais de me parler de ton traitement..."_

 _"Et pour quelle raison prendrais-tu le risque de désobéir à un ordre ?"_

 _"Parce que j'estime que t'aider est plus important que la mission qu'elle m'a confiée..."_

 _"Tu contournerais donc ce fameux protocole auquel tu sembles tant attachée ?" remarqua-t-il non sans une pointe de sarcasme contenue. "Avant de chercher à négocier avec moi, Sakura, je t'invite à considérer pleinement les conséquences de tes actes."_

 _"Je sais ce que je fais, merci", trancha-t-elle en retenant un rictus amer. "J'ignore de quelle maladie tu souffres, Itachi, mais ce que je peux dire avec certitude c'est que ce traitement que tu prends est la seule chose qui te maintienne en vie. Je l'ai compris tout à l'heure, en analysant ton sang..."_

 _"Je te demande pardon ?" s'indigna-t-il presque aussitôt. Évidemment qu'elle allait approfondir les recherches. Il n'avait fait que repousser à plus tard ses interrogations. Alors il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'essayer de comprendre par ses propres moyens._

 _"Oh ça va, pas la peine de me sermonner, Monsieur le Maniaque du Contrôle... Il est un peu tard pour ça, tu ne crois pas ?"_

 _"J'aimerais que tu m'en parles lorsque tu décides de prendre ce genre d'initiative à mon insu."_

 _"Et moi, j'aimerais que tu me parles de ce foutu traitement. As-tu déjà considéré que ton corps pourrait s'accoutumer à l'effet, à la longue ? Qu'au bout d'un certain temps tu développerais une résistance ? Ou que les effets secondaires, car je sais qu'il y en a, pourraient atteindre d'autres organes valides ?"_

 _Bien sûr qu'il avait pensé à tout ça. Autant qu'il ne pouvait pas apporter de réponse aux interrogations rhétoriques de cette fille trop curieuse. Sakura ne faisait que pointer du doigt ce qu'il savait depuis des mois. La prise du traitement engendrait déjà une certaine iatrogénie. Mais le bénéfice à l'utiliser s'avérait bien plus intéressant que le risque qu'il représentait. Pour le moment, en tout cas. Car Itachi savait avec certitude que la prise continue d'un tel traitement conduirait à inverser cette tendance. Et le cas échéant, il remettrait les arguments sur la balance une nouvelle fois. Pour l'instant, cette solution restait la plus acceptable en regard de sa situation actuelle._

 _"Si tu l'ignorais encore, c'est ton système nerveux qui subit le contre-coup de ce dont tu souffres, même si j'ignore encore de quoi il s'agit", compléta-t-elle en regardant pensivement au dehors, utilisant ce ton professionnel qu'elle ne lui réservait alors qu'à leurs premières entrevues. Celui qui traduisait sa peur, ainsi qu'une certaine forme d'impuissance._

 _Itachi l'admettait mentalement : Sakura Haruno était compétente. Centrer son travail sur ses yeux et déceler tout de même les effets néfastes d'un potentiel traitement non répertorié relevait de l'exploit. Comme elle venait de le dire, elle savait effectivement ce qu'elle faisait même si l'héritier Uchiha n'en doutait pas une seconde. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'elle concluait de cette exploration quand il remarqua que le rythme cardiaque du génie Nara s'accélérait. Traduction : il ne dormait plus. Sans doute parce qu'ils ne chuchotaient plus depuis plusieurs minutes, à présent._

 _"Je te suggère de retourner te coucher, Sakura. Cette conversation est terminée."_

 _Le regard qu'elle lui adressa, comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui décocher une droite, l'intimida à peine. Sinon l'amusa. Elle appliqua néanmoins son conseil et fit volte-face pour marcher en direction de son lit. Itachi la regarda s'asseoir au bord du matelas en poussant un soupir de défaite, et se masser la nuque distraitement. C'est à cet instant qu'il prit conscience de ce qu'elle portait. Ce qu'il qualifia mentalement de mini-short traçait parfaitement la ligne de courbe de ses hanches, et son débardeur ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. Il pouvait aisément deviner ce qui se cachait en-dessous. Leur forme. Leur taille. Leur texture sous ses mains alors qu'il en tracerait les contours et, alors que Sakura se glissait dans ses draps avec la grâce d'un félin, il se demanda si cette pulsion soudaine qui l'étreignait – de la rejoindre dans ce même lit – relevait d'une question morale, d'un attachement sentimental, ou d'un intérêt purement physique. En proie à une véritable torture mentale, il reporta son attention sur le ciel partiellement obscurci par des nuages chargés de pluie, et capta un éclair au loin. C'était sans doute physique, pensa-t-il. Il savait que la jeune Haruno le trouvait attirant, et son propre corps répondait en conséquence. Pas de quoi s'enflammer. S'il prenait la peine de l'observer pleinement, Sakura incarnait une jeune femme plus que désirable. Itachi n'était pas étranger à ce genre d'attraction qu'il avait déjà ressentie par le passé. A la différence que cette fois, la catégorie des femmes qu'il désirait chevauchait celle des femmes qu'il respectait. Une nouveauté avec laquelle il lui faudrait à présent composer._


	8. Le masochisme, une question d'étique

_Semblable au plus innocent des enfants, elle pensait détenir toutes les réponses.  
Aussi sûrement qu'elle croyait le monde façonné uniquement de Bien ou de Mal.  
Elle ignorait encore l'existence de toutes ces nuances de gris qui teintaient son quotidien.  
Mais bientôt, tel un peintre enseignant à son élève assidu, il lui apprendrait à en discerner les contours.  
_

* * *

 ** _CHAPITRE VII : Le masochisme, une question d'éthique_**

 _On connaissait principalement la deuxième apprentie de l'Hokage pour ses capacités médicales hors du commun. A l'hôpital, de nombreux élèves la prenait pour modèle, rêvant d'égaler un jour le même niveau de compétence. On privilégiait sa présence lors de chirurgies complexes nécessitant d'opérer sur plusieurs fronts à la fois. Pouvoir ressouder des os tout en éliminant un poison mortel et stopper une hémorragie dans le même temps n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Une telle entreprise demandait de conjuguer un équilibre parfait du chakra avec une organisation hors pair, tout en tenant compte des priorités dans les actes à réaliser. Une grande concentration se voulait également indispensable afin de maîtriser toute émotion qui viendrait compliquer le processus de soins. Oui, Sakura Haruno possédait toutes ces qualités. Et pourtant, à des centaines de kilomètres de l'hôpital, sans opération complexe à réaliser, elle ne parvenait plus à les mobiliser. Des pensées parasites venaient entacher l'intégrité de sa mission. L'une d'elles concernait l'état de santé de son unique patient, et ses préoccupations n'allaient pas bon train depuis qu'Itachi reconnaissait pleinement qu'il souffrait d'un mal inconnu. Oh bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas formalisé verbalement. Mais on parle d'un Uchiha, après tout. Son absence de réponse associée au fait qu'il ne nie pas les hypothèses de Sakura, la nuit dernière, lui donnaient raison. Dans un sens, leur communication s'était améliorée. Surtout si elle comparait leurs échanges depuis le début des séances pendant lesquelles son patient la menaçait littéralement si elle parlait de son traitement à qui que ce soit. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas réagi de la sorte la veille traduisait un changement positif dans son comportement. Ou un besoin d'aide qu'il ne tarderait pas à formuler. Dans le même temps, leur petit groupe avait obtenu assez d'informations quant à l'endroit où se terrait leur cible pour pouvoir envisager leurs futures actions._

 _"On devrait faire un point stratégique", déclara Shikamaru à l'attention de leur capitaine._

 _Sakura ne brillait pas pour sa capacité à établir des stratégies. Et son meilleur ami tenait une grande part de responsabilité dans ce fait. Du temps de l'équipe 7, ils se lançaient toujours dans les combats de manière imprévisible. Ils agissaient d'abord et réfléchissaient ensuite. Bizarrement, cette approche avait toujours fonctionné. Probablement parce que le degré d'imprévisibilité de Naruto se voyait compensé par le degré d'intelligence de Kakashi. La plupart des batailles qu'ils livraient dans leurs jeunes années se voulaient spontanées. Impulsives. Et cette tendance semblait les avoir suivis jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

 _"Je propose d'établir un campement hors du village, afin qu'on puisse se retirer si besoin", continua le génie Nara._

 _D'après les recherches de la journée, aucune patrouille n'était à dénoter aux alentours du village, ni dans le village lui-même. Ce qui donnait la nette impression d'un manque considérable de mesures protectrices sur le plan militaire. Mais comme le disait l'adage, il ne faut jamais juger un livre à sa couverture. Si le baron de la prostitution qu'ils recherchaient avait décidé d'établir son commerce dans cet endroit dénué de soldats, c'était sans doute pour une bonne raison._

 _"Je suis assez d'accord avec lui", ajouta Neji. "On ne peut plus se permettre de faire trop d'apparitions dans le village après ce qui s'est passé hier dans le bar. Mieux vaut éviter d'attirer davantage de suspicion."_

 _"Nous resterons ici cette nuit", décida Itachi._

 _Après quoi, une heure et demi plus tard, un tas de bûches enflammées crépitait de manière harmonieuse en se mélangeant avec les bruits de la forêt environnante. Le camp ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de l'entrée du village, mais suffisamment en retrait sous le couvert des arbres pour permettre une dissimulation efficace._

 _"La première étape sera de s'assurer que la cible se trouve bien à l'endroit indiqué", récapitula Itachi. "La seconde étape consistera à infiltrer sa base en toute discrétion. Ce qui nous amène à la dernière étape : éliminer la cible, et veiller à ne laisser aucune trace de notre passage. Konoha ne doit pas en aucun cas se voir reliée à cette mission."_

 _"Quand passerons-nous à l'action ?" demanda Neji._

 _"A l'aube", répondit Itachi. "Je prends le premier tour de garde. Vous êtes libres de l'organisation des suivants."_

 _"Je prends le deuxième !" pressa Sakura tout en pensant que ce serait là l'occasion de continuer leur discussion de la veille. Oui, c'était calculateur. Et, oui, elle s'en contrefoutait royalement._

 _"C'est réglé dans ce cas..." compléta Shikamaru._

 _"Je me charge du dernier tour", termina le génie Hyuuga à l'attention de son coéquipier qui lui répondit par un geste désintéressé de la main._

 _Sakura savait par expérience qu'elle ne dormirait pas cette nuit. Non pas qu'elle souffre de difficultés pour s'endormir à la belle étoile. Encore moins parce qu'elle savait que demain il lui faudrait sûrement tuer. Rien de tout cela. Seulement ses propres pensées relatives à leur capitaine qui ne cessaient de hanter son esprit. La discussion partagée la veille lui donnait à réflexion. Et après une bonne douzaine d'heures à cogiter et classer ces informations, elle pensait avoir mis le doigt sur ce qui compromettait la santé d'Itachi et sur les raisons qui le poussaient à prendre un tel traitement. Ou tout du moins, elle croyait tenir une déduction significative._

 _"Et concernant l'arrêt de l'activité agricole ?" demanda-t-elle._

 _"J'imagine que ça aussi, c'est réglé..." répondit l'héritier Nara dans un bâillement._

 _"Notre objectif est d'abattre la cible. Si effectivement, Naoki tient une responsabilité dans l'arrêt des cultures, alors sa mort mettra un terme à ce problème. Dans le cas contraire, cela ne relèvera plus de notre responsabilité", expliqua Itachi._

 _"On a passé la journée à enquêter sur ces fameuses routes... Quel intérêt si c'est pour laisser tomber au final ?"_

 _"C'est seulement de la collecte d'informations", précisa Neji. "Un travail obligatoire pour ce genre de mission, mais qui ne se révèle pas forcément utile."_

 _"La moindre information peut s'avérer utile aux yeux de l'Hokage", continua Itachi. "Si la cible est responsable de l'interruption des routes de commerce afin de profiter à son trafic de drogue, Tsunade-sama sera seule juge de l'utilité de cette information. Dans le cas contraire, notre mission n'en sera pas modifiée pour autant. Une autre équipe de Konoha sera sans doute dépêchée pour mener une enquête plus approfondie."_

 _"C'est ta façon de dire qu'on a perdu notre temps en recherches inutiles ?" ironisa Sakura._

 _"Peut-être bien", répondit Itachi en lui lançant un regard traduisant un avertissement. "Dans tous les cas, c'est mon problème et pas le tien, Sakura. J'aurai tenu compte de ta remarque si les recherches avaient entravé les séances de soins pour lesquelles ta présence est requise sur cette mission, ce qui n'a pas été le cas, je me trompe ?"_

 _Lui répondre relevait du non-respect envers un supérieur. En attestait la règle numéro sept du code des ninjas. Raison pour laquelle Sakura n'argumenta pas davantage. Elle fit même l'effort d'ignorer le haussement de sourcil septique que Shikamaru lui adressait et qui signifiait : bordel, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait dans ce trou à rats, oui ! On ne pouvait pas faire de l'humour deux secondes avant de se prendre le retour de bâton. Aucun de ces trois mecs ne se laissait aller à un peu de détente. Okay, le rang S de la mission appelait à une certaine rigueur. Okay, faire équipe avec un Hyuuga, un Nara et un Uchiha ne promettait pas une ambiance des plus festives. Mais merde, Neji était encore plus coincé que sa cousine ! Shikamaru avait l'esprit si logique et si calculateur que cet atout devenait son principal défaut. Et Itachi... mieux valait éviter ce sujet. La ligne qui séparait l'exact opposé de ses sentiments se trouvait tellement amincie que Sakura ne savait plus si elle le désirait ou si le frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive lui apporterait une satisfaction tout aussi équivalente. Et c'est en laissant l'adrénaline lui parcourir les veines qu'elle s'enroula dans son duvet, dos à ses coéquipiers, sans plus de formalités._

* * *

 _De façon similaire à la veille, ses pas feutrés sur la terre sèche de la forêt alertèrent Itachi de sa présence. Si ces rencontres secrètes avec cette fille se vouaient à devenir habituelles, il faudrait qu'il instaure quelques règles. Comme celle de ne justement pas en faire une habitude._

 _"Tu as interrompu notre conversation la nuit dernière", commença la jeune Haruno alors qu'elle s'installait à ses côtés._

 _"Vraiment ?"_

 _"Oui", répondit-elle avec une lueur de défi dans ses prunelles jade._

 _Depuis quand s'attardait-il sur la couleur de ses yeux ? A croire que cet insignifiant détail détenait une importance. Un peu comme l'ordre des tours de garde de ce soir. Depuis quelques heures, Itachi livrait un perpétuel débat avec lui-même concernant le bienfondé à laisser Sakura prendre sa suite pour la surveillance. Il redoutait qu'elle ne profite de cette occasion pour lui parler en privé et, visiblement, ses doutes s'avéraient justes. Cela expliquait son comportement et l'entrain excessif avec lequel elle avait décidé de tenir le second tour de garde. De manière générale, Itachi ne connaissait pas les regrets. Car regretter quelque chose signifiait qu'on était investi, émotionnellement parlant. Et le code de conduite taciturne des Uchiha qu'il s'imposait quotidiennement ne faisait pas mention d'un tel principe. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'avait jamais de regrets. Cependant, il s'efforçait d'empêcher au mieux leur survenue. Et en cet instant, il regrettait de ne pas avoir défini les tours de garde lui-même._

 _"Mon offre tient toujours... Je n'en parlerai pas à Tsunade. Je ne ne suis pas du genre à parler de mes conquêtes", plaisanta-t-elle en s'appuyant d'un sourire moqueur qui se répercuta presque sur les lèvres du brun._

 _"Si tu le faisais, je serai contraint de te réduire au silence."_

 _L'hésitation qu'il lut dans son regard traduisait qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à un tel commentaire de sa part, sans doute surprise qu'il réponde par de l'humour. A dire vrai, lui non plus ne savait pas pourquoi il entrait dans son jeu. Et il en était le premier surpris._

 _"Plus sérieusement, Itachi... Je sais que c'est tout sauf agréable de souffrir. Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses mon aide."_

 _"En cela, je ressemble à mon frère je présume..."_

 _"Non", coupa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils de manière déterminée. Ou était-ce de la colère ? "Sasuke était loin d'égaler ton niveau de masochisme, rassure-toi. Ce que je sous-entends, c'est que j'ai souvent eu affaire à des ninjas. Et là je te parle de soins, pas de mes conquêtes... Vous avez tous un point commun qui m'exaspère plus que tout, c'est votre irrationalité. Vous pensez qu'on peut repousser la mort facilement alors que vous risquez votre vie quotidiennement lors des missions."_

 _"Je ne me crois pas invincible, Sakura. Seul un fou en serait convaincu."_

 _"Mon hypothèse, si toutefois tu souhaites l'entendre, c'est que tu es empoisonné."_

 _Au fur et à mesure que les mots quittaient ses lèvres, Sakura baissait progressivement les yeux au sol. Comme si confronter son regard serait perçu comme un affront. Comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la réprimande. Elle avait adopté cette attitude toute la journée. En tout cas, face à lui. Traduction : sa réaction autoritaire de la veille l'avait apeurée. Une bonne chose, pensa-t-il. Si elle souhaitait voir leurs échanges perdurer, cette fille devait apprendre où se situaient les limites._

 _"Empoisonné ?" répondit-il en laissant transparaître volontairement son ton ironique. Se moquer de ses hypothèses restait la meilleure chose à faire pour l'éviter de pousser davantage ses investigations._

 _"Le traitement que tu prends a pour but d'empêcher que le poison ne pénètre tous tes tissus. C'est sûrement un poison rare, de composition complexe, dont la symptomatologie ou le diagnostic restent inconnus à ce jour. Ou en tout cas, absents des registres. Ça signifie qu'il n'y a pas d'antidote. Et ça explique aussi pour quelle raison tu prends un traitement illégal : parce qu'à ce jour, rien de mieux n'existe."_

 _Cette fille était doté d'un brillant esprit, il devait lui accorder cela. Confirmer l'exactitude de ses conjectures lui traversa furtivement l'esprit, mais il se ravisa aussitôt, anticipant les conséquences qui suivraient inévitablement. Donner raison à son médecin compromettrait tout ce sur quoi Tsunade Senju et lui-même avaient fondé sa réintégration au village. Il ne prendrait pas ce droit. Et il n'en éprouvait d'ailleurs pas l'envie. A la place, il regarda droit devant lui, happé par les ténèbres que formait la canopée. Après quelques secondes correspondant à une infinité de pensées se bousculant dans son esprit calculateur, il décida de classer cette information sans gravité. Que la jeune Haruno découvre qu'il soit empoisonné n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Ce qui importait, en revanche, c'était l'identité de l'auteur de ce poison, et la vérité se cachant derrière le massacre de son clan. La tragédie que représentait sa vie n'arrivait pas encore à son dernier acte. Le personnage d'Itachi Uchiha devait continuer de jouer son rôle et d'endosser le masque du meurtrier sans pitié aux yeux du public. Pour l'instant._

 _Par extension, un certain danger résidait dans le fait de laisser Sakura en découvrir davantage quant à son traitement et au poison qui rongeait son corps. Elle pousserait sans doute les recherches à leur paroxysme, médecin dévouée qu'elle était, et ce savoir la conduirait probablement à la vérité. Celle qui entourait la mort d'un clan entier, et de leur ancêtre. Madara Uchiha. Le fondateur du village de Konoha. Le pire cauchemar du monde ninja. Mort de la main d'Itachi. Non pas sans laisser un petit cadeau d'adieu à son aïeul. L'héritier ignorait toutefois le mécanisme de fonctionnement du poison, sinon qu'il résultait d'une technique de ninjutsu avancé._

 _"Tu sais, j'ai déjà soigné ce type de poison par le passé", continua Sakura. "Je suis d'ailleurs reconnue pour mes capacités à identifier les poisons inconnus, sans vouloir me vanter... Je n'ai pas obtenu ma place actuelle par hasard, contrairement à ce que tu peux penser..."_

 _Les accusations sous-entendues habilement dans ses paroles plaisaient moyennement à Itachi. Jamais il n'avait considéré la possibilité qu'elle soit incompétente ou qu'elle ait obtenu son poste par des moyens discutables. Au contraire. Les heures passées à ses côtés lors des nombreuses séances de soins lui avaient démontré l'atout que pouvait représenter cette fille au sein d'une équipe. Il n'ignorait pas que sa connaissance du corps humain en faisait un matériel de premier choix lors d'une mission d'assassinat. Il se demandait même combien de fois elle avait tué pour le compte du village. Quand bien même... Lui révéler la vérité ne dépendait plus entièrement de lui._

 _"Le degré d'intérêt que tu me portes est injustifié, Sakura. On pourrait presque penser que tu t'inquiètes de mon bien-être."_

 _"Non, je – "_

 _"Je pense", la coupa Itachi avec la ferme intention de terminer cette conversation au plus vite, "que le contraste entre ton attitude présente et celle à laquelle tu m'as habitué quand tu me pourchassais avec l'intention de me tuer est saisissant."_

 _"C'était justifié à cette époque..."_

 _"Ma mort était justifiée ?"_

 _"Tu étais un déserteur ! D'ailleurs, rien ne dit que tu ne l'es plus... La seule raison pour laquelle le Conseil t'a réintégré au village, c'est – "_

 _"Pour savoir quelles informations je détiens concernant l'endroit où se trouve mon frère", termina-t-il à sa place. Elle était si loin de la vérité que cet échange en devenait douloureux._

 _"Sasuke est maintenant un déserteur..." clarifia-t-elle.  
_

 _"De manière officielle. Pas pour la croyance populaire."_

 _Il ne savait plus s'il souhaitait ou non poursuivre cette conversation. Avec la tournure que cela prenait, il devait déployer quelques efforts pour ne pas laisser transparaître ses inquiétudes. Mais, encore une fois, les mots s'échappaient de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher. Donnant un peu plus d'informations à Sakura, au fur à mesure que la discussion s'éternisait._

 _"Ne change pas de sujet."_

 _"De quel sujet parles-tu ? Tu en as tellement abordé que je m'y perds..." répondit-il avec le ton le plus exaspéré qui soit._

 _"Du poison et de ton état de santé. Mais puisque tu t'appliques autant à vouloir dévier de sujet, je vais te faire plaisir, Itachi ! Parlons de Konoha. Tu penses que le village agit de façon hypocrite à ton égard ? Tu crois que ton abruti de frère sera accueilli à bras ouverts s'il daigne un jour revenir ? Au même titre que toi. Parce que oui, Konoha t'a accueilli. Peut-être pas à bras ouverts, c'est certain, mais tu as été réintégré. Et à un poste conséquent si tu veux mon avis, compte tenu du passé douteux que tu traînes avec toi... Alors tu n'as pas le droit de penser de cette façon !"_

 _Ce village qu'elle aimait tant le tenait responsable du massacre de tout son clan. Lui et lui seul. Pas son cadet. En conséquence de quoi, Sasuke se verrait traité avec davantage de clémence. Dans l'esprit des citoyens, en tout cas. On ne pouvait malheureusement pas en dire autant de lui. Même si ses actes, cachés aux yeux de tous, faisaient écho à un dévouement et un patriotisme sans borne au village, Itachi n'aurait jamais cette chance. Sa réintégration s'était effectuée sous les regards soupçonneux et haineux des villageois. Celle de son frère se ferait dans les cris de joie et les applaudissements. L'exact opposé. Ainsi allait le monde. Et il ne s'en formalisait pas. Pas plus qu'il n'en voulait à son cadet. Sakura se trompait grossièrement sur ce point. Il avait accepté ce fait depuis des années. Depuis qu'il choisissait d'endosser le rôle du paria. Et de laisser le prestige du clan à son frère._

 _"Je sais que l'opinion publique me considère comme un meurtrier. C'est un fait que j'ai accepté depuis bien longtemps."_

 _"Parce que tu t'attendais à ce qu'on te regarde autrement après ce que tu as fait ?!" s'indigna Sakura._

 _"Je ne m'attendais à rien du tout, Sakura. L'absence de choix ne laisse aucune place à de potentielles attentes."_

 _"Et l'éthique ou la morale, tu en fais quoi ?" continua-t-elle, sur la défensive._

 _Aveuglée par les discours que les anciens inculquaient aux enfants de Konoha depuis leur plus jeune âge – à savoir qu'Itachi incarnait la brebis galeuse du village – Sakura ne comprenait pas qu'il venait de laisser échapper une information révélatrice. Et il pouvait difficilement l'en blâmer. Il faudrait compter sur beaucoup plus que de vagues sous-entendus pour lui faire renier ses croyances. Des croyances forgées sur ordre du Conseil, que même la vérité prendrait du temps à balayer._

 _"Tu prends le relais", déclara-t-il tout en se levant et en étirant ses jambes à moitié ankylosées par sa position. "N'oublie pas de réveiller Shikamaru quand ce sera son tour", se contenta-t-il d'ajouter avant de disparaître du champ de vision de Sakura._

* * *

 _Sa discussion de la nuit dernière avec Itachi lui révéla qu'une éventuelle amitié n'était pas exclue entre ces deux-là. Certes, aucun lien de cette sorte ne les liait pour le moment, mais leur relation avait évolué. Bien que le sujet de conversation comporte de l'animosité, ils pouvaient maintenant parler ouvertement, argumenter sur leurs désaccords et cela, sans en venir aux mains. Partager une conversation civilisée, en somme. Sans menace et sans forme de combat physique._

 _"On y est..." déclara Shikamaru en fixant l'immeuble se dressant devant eux. "La cible se planque dans ce bâtiment délabré ?"_

 _"C'est un hôtel de passe, Shikamaru..." lui répondit Sakura. "Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Un panneau clignotant avec la mention ICI, PROSTITUTION ?"_

 _"Faut croire que oui..."_

 _"Dispersez-vous et scannez la zone afin d'avoir un aperçu du niveau de sécurité", commanda Itachi. "Regroupement ici-même, dans trente minutes. Si la sécurité n'est pas trop renforcée, nous passerons directement à l'étape 3."_

 _En toute honnêteté, leur capitaine brillait de par son efficacité. Si une chose le différenciait de Kakashi, c'était ce critère. Pas l'efficacité dans la réussite de la mission, non. Leurs compétences se valaient largement sur ce point. Sakura pensait plutôt à l'efficacité à prendre des décisions et à mettre en œuvre les actions correspondantes. Là où Kakashi se révélait être un éternel indécis, Itachi ne montrait aucune hésitation. Il incarnait, à ce jour, le capitaine doté de la plus grande efficience sous le commandement duquel il lui ait été donné de travailler._

 _"Comment peut-on s'assurer que la cible est bien ici ?" questionna Sakura._

 _"On ne peut pas", déclara Itachi._

 _"Alors quoi ? On mise tout sur cette offensive ?!"_

 _"Si Naoki n'est pas là, je passerai le périmètre au Byakugan", précisa Neji._

 _"Dans les deux cas, l'action nous sera profitable", analysa Shikamaru, "à condition de ne pas se faire attraper."_

 _Avant le départ de Konoha, chacun avait pu consulter le résumé de mission dans lequel se trouvait la photo de la cible. Mais Sakura doutait de reconnaître l'homme en question, à moins de lui faire directement face. Avoir déjà ressenti son chakra aurait sans doute aidé, mais un avantage de ce type restait rare dans les missions d'assassinat. Les cibles étant trop paranoïaques pour se permettre des fantaisies comme d'apparaître en public tout en sachant leur tête mise à prix. Sans compter le risque de se faire littéralement descendre en traversant la rue. Ils confiaient ce genre de tâches à leurs nombreux subordonnés._

 _"Que proposes-tu, Sakura ?"_

 _"Comment ça ?" demanda la concernée en regardant leur capitaine avec surprise._

 _"Tu es le médecin officiel de l'équipe. Si tu recommandes de prendre certaines mesures de sécurité, nous les respecterons."_

 _Juridiquement parlant, il marquait un point. Les ordres dispensés par l'unité médicale au sein d'une équipe primaient sur le commandement général en cas d'exposition potentiellement importante au danger. Mais sauf en temps de guerre, cette règle ne s'appliquait que rarement. Pour ne pas dire jamais. Raison pour laquelle Sakura, en tant que médic-nin, ne prenait pas l'habitude de dicter ce genre de directives anticipées. S'il souhaitait seulement connaître son avis, Itachi pouvait le demander librement, sans passer par des moyens détournés comme il le faisait en s'appuyant sur le règlement._

 _"Je ne propose rien."_

 _"Bien. Dans ce cas laissons-nous une trentaine de minutes pour repérer les lieux et les mémoriser et, si le niveau de sécurité le permet, nous passerons à la dernière phase du plan", récapitula Itachi._


End file.
